ARTIFICIAL LOVE
by BaekQiu
Summary: [ch 4/end up] Manusia tidak pernah tahu pada siapa mereka akan jatuh cinta dan seperti apa cerita yang sudah menanti mereka di ujung jalan sana. [CHANBAEK] [M/YAOI] [ROMANCE/ANGST]
1. Chapter 1

**ARTIFICIAL LOVE**

 **Chapter One**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast :**

 **CHANBAEK**

 **.**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Kim Heechul**

 **Park Dajung (OC)**

 **.**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Angst**

 **.**

 **Rate :**

 **/ M / YAOI /**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimmer :**

 **FF ini adalah murni karya BaekQiu.**

 **Jika terjadi kesamaan alur dan cerita, itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan semata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My first yaoi fic ever!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Beware of typos!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Bawalah ini. Untuk makan malammu."

Baekhyun menatap bungkusan yang disodorkan ahjumma pemilik restoran daging tempat dia bekerja paruh waktu itu dengan sungkan. Dia sudah terlalu sering menerima belas kasihan orang lain. Dan hari ini pun tidak berbeda dari hari sebelumnya.

Byun Baekhyun hanya seorang bocah enam belas tahun biasa yang putus sekolah. Dia tinggal bersama ibunya di sebuah flat sempit dan kumuh di kawasan lampu merah. Sementara dirinya bekerja sebagai pelayan di restoran, ibunya bekerja sebagai wanita penghibur, melayani pria-pria hidung belang yang datang hanya untuk menuntaskan nafsu bejatnya.

Sejak kecil Baekhyun tidak pernah mengenal ayahnya—ibunya memang tidak pernah bercerita tentang sosok 'ayah' itu. Pernah suatu hari dia bertanya dan hanya mendapat lemparan piring sebagai jawabannya. Sejak saat itu Baekhyun berhenti bertanya.

"Terima kasih," gumam Baekhyun yang pada akhirnya menerima bungkusan itu. Upahnya dari bekerja di restoran daging ahjumma memang tidak banyak, tetapi kemurahan hati wanita paruh baya itulah yang membuat Baekhyun bertahan bekerja di sana. Lagipula tidak ada tempat lain yang mau menerima anak yang hanya lulusan sekolah pertama menjadi pegawai mereka.

Pekerjaannya di restoran cukup sederhana walaupun sangat melelahkan. Dia hanya perlu mengantarkan pesanan makanan pada tamu, membereskan meja, dan mencuci peralatan kotor di belakang. Dengan upah itu dia bisa bertahan hidup dan memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari.

Ibunya memang bekerja. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu ke mana perginya uang-uang itu. Mungkin dihabiskan untuk berbotol-botol alkohol, karena ibunya selalu pulang dalam keadaan mabuk setiap malam. Itu merupakan pemandangan mengerikan dari seorang ibu. Dan Baekhyun harus menyaksikan itu sepanjang masa pertumbuhannya.

Begitulah kehidupan yang harus dijalani Baekhyun setiap harinya.

Baekhyun mengeratkan mantel butut yang sudah setia melindungi tubuhnya dari kejamnya musim dingin selama bertahun-tahun itu dan berjalan menyusuri trotoar. Jalanan diselimuti salju tebal. Tetapi Baekhyun cukup beruntung hari ini karena badai tidak datang lagi seperti kemarin.

Ah, dia sungguh benci musim dingin.

Jarak antara restoran daging menuju rumahnya memang tidak terlalu jauh. Baekhyun hanya harus menempuh sekitar dua puluh menit dengan berjalan kaki, melintasi satu gedung apartemen dan beberapa blok pertokoan. Tetapi sore itu perjalanan pulangnya terasa begitu lamban karena harus berhati-hati menghindari jalanan beku yang licin. Padahal dia ingin segera sampai di flat bututnya. Setidaknya di dalam sana cukup hangat, meskipun penghangat ruangannya sudah tidak berfungsi dengan baik.

"Hei!" panggil seseorang ketika Baekhyun berbelok masuk ke gang menuju flatnya. Gang itu sempit dan gelap. Bau pesing melukai indra penciumannya. Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa ada orang yang betah tinggal di tempat terkumuh di Seoul ini. Tempat ini benar-benar tidak layak.

Baekhyun menoleh ke sumber suara. Seorang pria tambun yang tidak begitu jelas wajahnya menghampirinya, berdiri terlalu dekat padanya hingga membuat Baekhyun terpojok ke dinding yang berlumut. Napasnya menguarkan bau busuk alkohol. Baekhyun menahan napas dan menahan rasa takut yang mulai mencekiknya.

"Baru pulang ya?"

"I-iya," jawab Baekhyun takut-takut.

"Aku sering melihatmu melintas di daerah ini. Kau tinggal di apartemen lampu merah itu?"

"Iya," Baekhyun menjawab lagi sambil menahan tubuhnya yang gemetaran.

"Berapa hargamu?"

"A-aku t-tidak—"

"Ayolah, bocah cantik. Tidak usah menyangkal. Kulihat kau sepertinya masih pemula, iya kan? Kalau begitu beri aku pelayanan gratis. Hitung-hitung latihan. Aku akan sangat berterima kasih padamu," katanya yang diiringi tawa menggelegar yang mengejek.

"Ahjussi, a-aku bukan...o-orang seperti i-itu..."

"Kau pikir aku tidak tahu seperti apa orang-orang yang tinggal di apartemen kumuh itu?"

Baekhyun merasa deja vu. Dia pernah mengalami hal ini setahun yang lalu. Di gang yang sama. Tetapi hari itu dia mungkin cukup beruntung karena ada seseorang yang datang menolongnya. Hari ini? Keberuntungan jelas tidak akan datang dua kali.

"J-jangan, tuan. Jangan l-lakukan itu..."

"Diam!" bentak pria itu. Tangannya mulai bekerja menggerayangi tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Menyentuh di sana sini dengan kasar.

Baekhyun berusaha untuk melawan namun sayangnya pria tua pemabuk itu berkali-kali lipat lebih kuat darinya. Dia meronta dan hanya mendapat sebuah cengkraman kuat dari lawannya. Baekhyun mulai putus asa. Itu kenapa dia ingin segera berusia tujuh belas tahun dan mendapatkan hak sepenuhnya terhadap diri sendiri. Dia ingin pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini. Di mana di setiap sudutnya begitu menjijikan. Dan terbebas dari perlakuan penuh hina dari orang-orang.

Entah apa yang terjadi ketika Baekhyun memejamkan mata untuk beberapa saat. Karena ketika dia kembali membuka mata, tidak ada lagi cengkraman paksa yang seperti hendak meremukkan tubuhnya, tidak ada lagi bau mulut yang menguarkan alkohol, tidak ada lagi tangan kurang ajar yang menggerayangi tubuhnya. Pria tambun itu tumbang.

Dan di sanalah Baekhyun melihatnya lagi. Sebenarnya, dia hampir tidak percaya pada penglihatannya. Pria itu ada di sana. Menyelamatkannya lagi. Untuk kedua kalinya. Dan Baekhyun yakin ini bukan lagi sebuah kebetulan. Mungkin ini sebuah takdir.

Pria berpostur tinggi tegap itu menurunkan kepalan tangannya yang baru saja dia gunakan untuk menghantam wajah si pria tambun. Dengan napas berburu dia menatap Baekhyun. "Pergilah," katanya, persis seperti saat dia menolongnya dulu.

Baekhyun tidak berpikir dua kali lagi untuk lari. Pria tambun itu sudah tumbang, kalah di tangan pria tinggi 'penolong-nya' itu. Seharusnya dia tidak langsung pergi. Di mana sopan santunnya? Dia bahkan tidak berterima kasih. Tetapi dia tidak sempat berpikir ke sana. Prioritas utamanya hanyalah segera menyelamatkan diri.

.

.

.

Membuka pintu flatnya membutuhkan usaha ekstra karena pintu masuk itu selalu dijejali dengan sepatu dan heel milik ibunya yang tidak pernah repot-repot dirapikan oleh pemiliknya. Dan ketika dia berhasil masuk, bau alkoloh—lagi—menyapa penciumannya.

"Apa yang di tanganmu itu?" tanya wanita yang sepertinya baru bangun tidur itu. Dia menatap bungkusan di tangan Baekhyun dengan penasaran.

"Makan malam," sahut Baekhyun singkat.

"Kebetulan aku lapar. Berikan padaku!"

"Ini makan malamku, bu. Kalau ibu mau, kita bisa membaginya."

"Anak haram sialan! Begitu saja kau perhitungan!" maki ibunya.

Baekhyun sudah terbiasa dengan makian itu. Bahkan dia pernah mendengar yang lebih kejam dari barusan.

Kalau sudah begitu, Baekhyun akan kehilangan seleranya untuk makan malam. Lebih baik dia kelaparan sampai pagi dari pada harus melihat wajah ibunya lebih lama lagi. Ibunya membencinya, tetapi perasaan itu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan karena Baekhyun juga membenci ibunya. Setelah menaruh bungkusan makanan itu di atas meja kopi, Baekhyun segera mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar.

"Anak brengsek! Satu-satunya penyesalan dalam hidupku adalah melahirkanmu! Kau dengar itu?!" maki ibunya lagi meskipun Baekhyun sudah di dalam kamarnya.

Kim Heechul pernah menjadi gadis tercantik dan dipuja banyak pria. Sampai suatu hari bisnis orangtuanya bangkrut dan dia harus terlunta-lunta di jalanan. Dia baru berusia lima belas saat itu dan satu-satunya yang bisa dia lakukan untuk bertahan hidup adalah menjual diri. Kemudian, di usia enam belas dia sudah mengandung Baekhyun. Entah lelaki brengsek mana yang sudah menanamkan benih di rahimnya—Heechul tidak mengingatnya.

Sejak saat itu, hidupnya yang sudah begitu sulit, semakin tidak mudah. Di usia muda dia harus melacurkan diri, juga membesarkan seorang anak dari pria yang tidak diketahui. Penderitaannya menjadi berkali-kali lipat. Dan hanya dengan menelan alkohol setiap hari, setidaknya dia bisa melupakan seluruh nasib sialnya itu meski hanya sesaat.

Jarum pendek pada jam dinding sudah lurus menunjuk angka delapan. Saatnya Kim Heechul pergi mengais won dari kantong setiap lelaki hidung belang di luar sana yang butuh pelepasan seksual. Dia menyapukan makeup tebal di wajahnya sembari mengagumi pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dia masih tetap cantik dan menawan karena bagaimana pun usianya baru menginjak tiga puluh tiga tahun.

"Sempurna," gumamnya puas.

Keluar dari kamarnya, Heechul melirik sekilas ke pintu kamar Baekhyun. Tidak ada suara apa pun dari dalam sana. Kemungkinan Baekhyun sudah terbuai dalam mimpi. Setelah memastikan tidak ada satu pun yang tertinggal, dia segera meninggalkan flat kumuhnya.

.

.

.

Siapa pria tinggi tegap itu?

Baekhyun menatap langit-langit kamarnya sambil menerawang. Pikirannya terbang pada sosok pria penolongnya itu. Sudah dua kali pria itu menyelamatkannya. Namun Baekhyun tidak pernah mengetahui identitas pria itu.

Apa dia tinggal di daerah ini? Tidak mungkin. Dilihat dari sisi mana pun, pria ini bukan kaum melarat sepertinya. Lagi pula, Baekhyun sudah hapal dengan wajah orang-orang penghuni flat lima lantai tempat tinggalnya. Dan tidak ada satu pun yang wajahnya menyerupai pria itu.

Atau mungkin... dia tinggal di apartemen yang berjarak beberapa blok dari sini?

Mungkin saja.

Dilihat dari penampilannya, pria itu sudah pasti tidak seumuran dengan Baekhyun. Dia tampak mapan dan dewasa. Mungkin usianya sekitar tiga puluh? Yang pasti, pria itu bukan bocah ingusan seperti Baekhyun. Dan poin lainnya, pria itu berwajah tampan.

Tinggi, tampan, dan mapan.

Sempurna.

Baekhyun segera menutup wajahnya yang bersemu merah dengan bantal. "Apa yang sudah kupikirkan?" gumamnya malu. Tidak sepantasnya dia berpikir seperti itu. Seharusnya dia berterima kasih padanya, bukan malah membayangkan yang tidak-tidak tentangnya.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sudah merasakan perubahan orientasi seksualnya sejak dia berusia sepuluh tahun. Atau mungkin juga sejak dia lahir. Ibunya yang tidak pernah memberikan kasih sayang layaknya orangtua lain, membuat Baekhyun diam-diam membenci ibunya. Dan wanita-wanita lain di dunia ini.

Sebelum dia berhenti sekolah, ada banyak teman perempuannya yang memiliki wajah menarik. Cantik dan manis. Tetapi tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang membuatnya tertarik. Lagi pula, gadis-gadis itu juga enggan berdekatan dengannya karena Baekhyun termasuk murid pendiam dan tidak gaul seperti yang lain.

Dan Baekhyun semakin yakin akan penyimpangan seksualnya ketika dia bertemu si 'penolong' itu lagi untuk yang ketiga kalinya. Beberapa blok dari flat lampu merahnya, di sebuah minimarket. Baekhyun yang sore itu pulang dalam keadaan perut yang kelaparan, memutuskan untuk memberi satu cup ramen dan memakannya di sana.

Dan pria 'penolong' itu ada di sana. Tengah menatapnya.

Baekhyun harus menahan dentuman di dadanya ketika pria itu mendekat ke arahnya. Dengan satu kantong belanjaan di tangan kanannya, dia berdiri menjulang di hadapan Baekhyun yang hanya bisa terpaku antara takut dan bingung. "Kau lagi."

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Apa yang harus dia katakan? Dia tidak tahu.

"Jangan melintas di gang itu lagi. Terlalu berbahaya untuk pria lemah sepertimu," katanya.

Baekhyun berpaling pada cup ramen-nya yang sudah mulai mendingin. Dia menundukkan wajah dalam sebelum akhirnya mendapat keberanian untuk berbicara, "Terima kasih untuk pertolonganmu. T-tapi aku memang tinggal di sana."

"Di flat lampu merah itu?" tanya pria itu terkejut.

Baekhyun mengangguk. "Ya."

Setelah mendengar jawaban Baekhyun, pria itu terdiam cukup lama. Hal ini tentu saja membuat Baekhyun resah. Kalau tidak ada lagi hal yang ingin dia katakan, kenapa dia tidak kunjung pergi sehingga Baekhyun bisa mengobati rasa laparnya yang menyiksa sejak dia bangun tidur pagi ini? Ramen-nya sudah benar-benar dingin.

"Minumlah." Pria itu menyodorkan sekaleng cola dari kantong belanjaannya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menggeleng keras, berusaha menolak. Tetapi ketika dia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap si pria itu, dia tidak bisa berkutik. Apalagi ketika pria itu sudah membukakan kaleng soda itu untuknya. Baekhyun menerimanya dengan tangan yang sedikit gemetaran.

Kenapa orang asing ini baik sekali padanya?

Tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, pria yang bahkan Baekhyun belum mengetahui namanya itu pun pergi. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang termangu menatap kepergiannya dari balik kaca minimarket.

.

.

.

Sengaja Baekhyun masuk ke dalam flat bututnya dengan mengendap-endap. Menghindari pertemuan dengan ibunya adalah hal favoritnya sekarang. Dia berjalan tanpa suara melintasi ruang tengah dan tampaknya sang ibu sedang berada di dalam kamarnya.

Baekhyun sudah muak karena setiap pulang bekerja ibunya selalu menagih apa pun yang dimilikinya. Uang, makanan, apa pun. Dan tidak pernah menyisakan sedikit pun untuknya. Baekhyun selalu berakhir kelaparan setiap malamnya. Ibunya juga kerap merampok uang hasil bekerja paruh waktunya yang tidak bisa dikatakan banyak itu. Baekhyun berusaha mati-matian untuk menabung. Sehingga ketika usianya sudah genap tujuh belas tahun, dia bisa pergi dari neraka dan nenek sihir itu.

Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya rapat-rapat dan menguncinya, barulah Baekhyun bisa bernapas lega. Dia mengelus dadanya dan berjalan menuju tempat tidurnya. Melepas mantel kumalnya, dia segera merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur keras itu. Dan kembali membayangkan pertemuannya dengan pria itu.

Perasaan apakah ini, pikirnya. Dia tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Ada perasaan kagum, terlindungi, dan juga sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan.

Sebuah hasrat yang belum pernah dia rasakan sebelumnya. Seperti sesuatu yang mendebarkan dan meletup-letup. Membayangkan wajah pria itu saja sudah membuat bulu halus di seluruh tubuhnya meremang. Membayangkan tangan kekar pria itu menyentuhnya membuat sesuatu di balik celananya merasa sangat antusias.

Tetapi kemudian Baekhyun terperanjat ketika mendengar ketukan keras di pintu kamarnya yang rapuh. "Yak anak haram, keluar kau!" teriak ibunya dari luar.

Baekhyun menghela napas kesal. Sambil menyeret langkahnya, dia membuka pintu kamarnya sedikit saja, menampakan pemandangan wajah ibunya yang sepertinya sedang dalam suasana hati yang tidak baik. Baekhyun menanti ibunya berbicara.

"Kau sengaja menghindariku ya, brengsek?" amuk ibunya.

"Ibu mau apa?" tanya Baekhyun, tak mau lagi berbasa-basi.

"Sialan, kau! Kemarikan uangmu! Aku butuh uang sekarang juga."

"Tidak ada, bu. Aku tidak punya."

Jawaban Baekhyun membuat ibunya semakin mendidih. "Dasar kau parasit! Kau tidak pernah ada gunanya dalam hidupku! Untuk apa kau pergi bekerja kalau kau tidak mendapat uang?!"

Tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri, batin Baekhyun sinis. Kemana perginya uang-uang hasil melacurmu?

"Semua uangku sudah habis, bu. Dan bulan ini aku belum mendapat upah."

Ibunya menendang pintu menggunakan heel-nya dengan geram. "Awas kalau kau berbohong! Kalau kau berani menyembunyikan sepeser uang pun dariku, kupastikan aku akan membakar kamarmu itu!"

Kemudian wanita itu pergi meninggalkan rumah.

Baekhyun kembali menutup pintu kamarnya sambil mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi. Terkadang dia berpikir, apa benar wanita kejam itu ibunya? Kenapa ibunya sangat membencinya?

Pernah satu kali Baekhyun hendak mengakhiri hidupnya. Dia merasa sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan penderitaan ini. Ibunya memang tidak pernah menyiksanya secara fisik, tetapi kata-kata kasarnya pun sudah seperti sembilu untuk Baekhyun. Dia hanyalah bocah remaja biasa yang sedang tumbuh. Tetapi kenapa hidupnya harus menderita seperti ini?

Terkadang Baekhyun juga menangis. Di malam-malam yang sepi dan dingin, dia meratapi nasib buruknya. Menyalahkan Tuhan atas ketidakadilan ini. Dia hanya sedang mencari pelampiasan, mencari sosok yang patut dipersalahkan atas hidupnya yang tidak pernah bahagia ini.

Dan ketika malam mulai merambat naik, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk keluar dari flatnya. Dia ingin mencari udara segar. Pikirannya sudah terlalu keruh. Dia butuh sesuatu untuk mengurangi sedikit beban di kepalanya. Sambil mengencangkan mantelnya, Baekhyun berjalan menuju lapangan kecil—tempat di mana anak-anak dari penghuni flat lampu merah biasanya bermain bola. Lapangan itu sangat sepi dan gelap. Baekhyun mencari tempat yang sedikit bersih dan berbaring di sana.

Mengabaikan rasa dingin yang sangat dibencinya, Baekhyun berbaring terlentang menatap langit yang kelam. Tidak ada bintang, bahkan langit malam pun sama murungnya dengan Baekhyun. Kalau dipikir-pikir, dia tidak begitu hapal seluk beluk kota besar ini. Meski pun dia lahir dan besar di Seoul, tetapi dia tidak pernah pergi ke mana pun selain sekolah dan tempat kerja paruh waktunya.

Dan jika usianya sudah genap menginjak tujuh belas, ke mana dia harus pergi?

Akan cukupkah uang tabungannya itu untuk bertahan hidup di kota Seoul yang kejam ini?

Ah, tetapi hal itu bisa dia pikirkan nanti. Saat ini yang harus dia pikirkan adalah bagaimana cara dirinya pergi dari tempat ini. Ibunya yang kejam itu, meski pun tidak pernah menyayanginya, pasti akan mati-matian mencegahnya pergi. Tentu saja, karena hanya Baekhyun-lah sumber penghidupannya selama ini. Dan hanya pada Baekhyun-lah wanita itu melampiaskan segala keluh kesah hidupnya. Ya, meski pun dengan cara yang menyakitkan.

Sedang asyik bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri, tiba-tiba Baekhyun dikejutkan oleh sebuah suara dua pasang langkah kaki yang saling bersahutan, sedang bergerak ke arahnya. Buru-buru dia bangun dan tersaruk-saruk dalam gelap mencari semak untuk bersembunyi. Lapangan sempit ini memang gelap. Tidak ada orang yang mau repot-repot memasang penerangan di sini, sehingga dia tidak bisa melihat wajah dua orang yang mendekat itu.

Baekhyun menahan napasnya sambil berjongkok di balik semak. Sebisa mungkin tidak membuat pergerakan atau mengeluarkan suara yang bisa memancing kecurigaan orang itu. Hanya berbekal cahaya bulan, dia mengintip dari baling semak.

"Lepaskan aku!" suara seorang wanita yang tengah meringis kesakitan terdengar. Itu suara ibunya. Baekhyun membekap mulutnya sendiri. Ibunya... kenapa dia ada di sini?

"Di sini lebih menyenangkan, Heechul," ujar pria yang datang bersamanya itu seduktif. Baekhyun bisa mendengarnya dengan baik.

"Tidak. Aku ingin kembali ke diskotek. Atau kita bisa menyewa motel di dekat sini. Asal tidak di tempat ini. Di sini dingin sekali..." kata Heechul setengah merengek.

"Cih, jalang sepertimu saja minta diperlakukan istimewa! Kutiduri kau di tempat kumuh ini saja sudah beruntung!" pria itu mengejek.

"Kalau begitu perjanjian kita batal. Aku tidak mau melayanimu," kata Heechul tersinggung. Dia mendorong dada pria di hadapannya itu dan berputar untuk meninggalkannya. Akan tetapi, pria itu dengan cepat menarik tangannya.

Heechul memekik terkejut ketika pria itu segera memojokkannya ke dinding pembatas lapangan dengan kasar. Bibirnya dengan ganas melahap bibir Heechul, sementara tangannya dengan kurang ajar bermain-main di tubuh seksi wanita itu.

Baekhyun hanya mampu menyaksikan adegan itu tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa.

Ibunya tengah diperkosa di depan matanya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak bergerak untuk menolongnya. Dia melihat bagaimana pria itu menghujamkan kejantanannya pada tubuh ibunya yang mendesah tertahan, entah itu karena nikmat atau nyeri. Tetapi Baekhyun hanya mematung di tempat persembunyiannya.

Tapi... apakah ini termasuk sebuah pemerkosaan? Ibunya adalah seorang pelacur. Dan ini adalah bagian dari pekerjaannya. Ini bukan sebuah pemerkosaan.

Setelah pria itu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya—sebuah puncak kepuasan seksual, dia tertawa mengerikan. Heechul merosot ke tanah, lelah dan kehabisan tenaga. Pria itu membetulkan pakaiannya yang berantakan dan melemparkan sejumlah uang dari kantong mantelnya ke wajah wanita di hadapannya. Kemudian dia pun berlalu.

Heechul memunguti uang itu dan menghitungnya. Dia memekik marah ketika mengetahui jumlah uang yang diberikan pria itu padanya. "Brengsek kau! Jangan datang padaku kalau kau tidak punya cukup uang untuk membayarku! Sialan! Pantas saja kau bahkan tidak mampu membayar penginapan! Aku adalah pelacur termahal di sini! Kau pikir kau siapa bisa memperlakukanku seperti ini, huh?! Lihat saja kalau aku melihat wajah burukmu lagi, akan kupastikan kenjantananmu yang bahkan tidak bisa memuaskanku itu terpotong-potong!"

Setelah melampiaskan amarahnya dan menangis meraung-raung, Heechul mengusak airmatanya. Dia bangkit dan membetulkan pakaiannya yang sudah tidak berbentuk. Dan dengan tergopoh-gopoh meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya ketika sedang menjalani kerja paruh waktunya, Baekhyun tidak bisa melupakan kejadian tadi malam antara ibunya dan pria hidung belang itu. Dia juga tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana ibunya menangis meraung-raung—hal yang tidak pernah disaksikan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun selalu berpikir bahwa ibunya adalah wanita lacur berhati baja. Tidak pernah menangis. Yang dilakukannya saat marah hanya memaki, akan tetapi tidak pernah menangis layaknya perempuan lainnya. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Baekhyun melihat sisi lain ibunya yang rapuh. Mungkin selama ini wanita itu menyembunyikan sifat aslinya dari Baekhyun? Entahlah.

"Kau sedang ada masalah?"

Baekhyun tersentak ketika ahjumma pemilik restoran sudah berada di sampingnya. Saat ini adalah jam makan siang, dan restoran sedang ramai di penuhi pengunjung. Tetapi ahjumma menemukan salah satu pegawainya melamun di antara pegawai lain yang sibuk melayani para tamu.

"T-tidak. Maafkan saya. Saya akan kembali bekerja," kata Baekhyun tidak enak.

"Kalau kau ada masalah, kau bisa bercerita padaku, nak. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu."

"Terima kasih, ahjumma. Saya permisi dulu," kata Baekhyun kemudian kembali pada pekerjaannya.

Ada banyak sekali tamu yang baru saja datang dan Baekhyun tidak tahu apa ini yang disebut dengan sebuah kebetulan karena dia melihat pria itu lagi, masuk ke dalam restoran bersama... seorang wanita. Tiba-tiba saja hati Baekhyun mencelos.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya ini. Dia bahkan tidak mengenal baik pria itu. Tidak tahu namanya. Tetapi suasana hatinya jadi buruk ketika pria itu datang bersama seorang wanita. Baekhyun bahkan tidak tahu status hubungan mereka. Mungkin mereka hanya teman atau mungkin... kekasih.

"Kau bekerja di sini?" sapa pria itu pada Baekhyun. Yang disapa hanya bisa berdiri kaku. Dia memberikan buku menu dan membiarkan pria dan wanita itu memilih makanan yang akan dipesannya.

"Iya."

Mata Baekhyun tidak bisa diam. Dia memperhatikan penampilan pria itu yang terlihat lebih formal dengan pakaian kerjanya. Rupanya pria ini pekerja kantoran. Dia bukan rakyat jelata sepertinya. Dan wanita yang bersamanya pun sama. Pakaiannya terlihat elegan dan sudah pasti mahal.

"Kau sudah makan siang?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari si wanita ke pria itu. Memastikan pendengarannya, apakah betul pria itu sedang berbicara padanya. Dan memang benar, pria itu sedang menatapnya. Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjadi gugup.

"Makan sianglah bersama kami," tambah pria itu ketika mendapati Baekhyun yang hanya terbengong.

"A-aku... tidak bisa. Aku sedang bekerja. Maaf," kata Baekhyun.

"Sayang sekali," gumam pria itu kemudian dia menatap si wanita. "Kau mau pesan apa, sayang?"

Dan jantung Baekhyun berdenyut nyeri ketika mendengar panggilan 'sayang' itu keluar dari mulut pria 'penolong'nya. Tentu saja. Tentu saja pria itu sudah memiliki kekasih. Pria tampan dan mapan sepertinya mana mungkin masih sendiri. Baekhyun merasa sangat bodoh sudah pernah 'berharap' pada pria itu. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan adalah pria itu normal. Dia menyukai perempuan.

Setelah mencatat pesanan dua orang itu, Baekhyun segera berlalu ke bagian dapur dan menyerahan catatan pesanan. Sementara menunggu makanan matang, Baekhyun menggantikan rekan kerjanya di bagian kasir. Dari balik meja kasir itu, Baekhyun tak henti-hetinya memperhatikan segala gerak-gerik pria itu.

Bagaimana dia berbicara pada wanita itu. Bagaimana dia tertawa. Bagaimana dia tersenyum. Bagaimana dia dengan lembutnya menyibakkan poni dan menyampirkan rambut wanitanya ke belakang telinga.

Ah, seandainya dia ada di posisi wanita itu...

.

.

.

Di malam yang begitu sepi di dalam flatnya, Baekhyun berdiri di bawah guyuran shower. Air hangat terjun membasahi tubuhnya. Dan dalam keadaan seperti itu, pikiran Baekhyun berkelana. Lagi-lagi objek khayalannya adalah pria itu. Dia menjadi sangat terobsesi pada pria tampan itu.

Betapa tampan pria itu... Betapa kuat pria itu... Begitu jantan pria itu ketika melindunginya... Tubuh tingginya yang bidang... Lengan kekarnya...

Baekhyun memejamkan mata. Tanpa sadar, tangannya sudah bergerak untuk menyetuh kejantanan miliknya yang sudah setengah tegang. Dia tidak ingat dari mana dia belajar untuk memuaskan diri sendiri. Tetapi hal ini cukup mampu meredakan frustasinya akan pria itu. Dan Baekhyun sudah melakukannya berulang kali.

Membayangkan pria itulah yang sedang menyentuh kejantanannya sekarang. Memijatnya dengan lembut namun erat. Menggerakkan tangannya maju mundur, memberikan kenikmatan yang sama ke setiap permukaan kejantanannya. Tidak ada yang terlewati. Ujung kejantanannya mengeluarkan cairan bening yang semakin membuat kegiatan itu nikmat. Licin dan menggairahkan.

Dan Baekhyun merasakan sesuatu seperti khendak meledak di dalam tubuhnya. Sebuah pencapaian kenikmatan. Tangan itu semakin cepat bergerak di kejantanannya. Baekhyun mengerang, menggigit bibirnya sampai rasanya dia bisa merasakan darahnya sendiri. Detak jantung semakin cepat, dan napasnya sudah tidak bisa terkontrol lagi. Dan Byun Baekhyun mencapai klimaksnya. Kejantanannya memuntahkan cairan putih kental yang cukup banyak.

Segera setelah pulih dari orgasmenya, Baekhyun membersihkan diri dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Perasaan malu setelah mencapai kepuasan selalu menyiksa batinnya. Dia berbaring menyamping di atas tempat tidur dan memeluk lututnya. Murahan sekali dirinya karena sudah membayangkan seorang pria menyentuhnya hingga dia mencapai kepuasan seksual.

.

.

.

"Mau ke mana kau?" tanya ibunya ketika sore itu ibunya terlihat sedang bermalas-malasan di depan tv. Biasanya jam seperti ini wanita itu sudah bersiap-siap untuk bekerja malam. Tetapi hari ini tampaknya untuk mengangkat pantatnya dari sofa butut saja dia enggan.

"Mencari udara segar," sahut Baekhyun.

Ibunya langsung mencibir. "Cih, bocah haram sepertimu sok bergaya seperti orang kaya! Mencari udara segar? Kenapa tidak sekalian mencarikanku sekoper uang supaya aku bisa keluar dari tempat sialan ini?"

Baekhyun hanya menghela napas bosan. "Aku pergi, bu."

"Jangan pulang kalau kau tidak membawa makan malam untukku!" teriak ibunya ketika Baekhyun sudah berada di luar pintu.

Mengabaikan teriakan ibunya, Baekhyun segera keluar dari komplek perumahan kumuh itu. Menyusuri trotoar di sore hari dengan udara dingin menusuk tulang. Baekhyun masuk ke dalam sebuah minimarket dan mengambil cola dari rak minuman dingin. Dia juga mengambil cup ramen dan menyantap makan malamnya di sana. Inilah makanan yang paling murah yang bisa dia dapatkan.

"Ramen lagi?" tanya seseorang dan Baekhyun segera menoleh hanya untuk menemukan pria itu ada di sana lagi.

Ini aneh sekali. Kenapa begitu banyak kebetulan seperti ini terjadi di antara mereka?

"Ya," sahut Baekhyun, tak tahu lagi harus menjawab apa.

"Ramen tidak terlalu baik untuk kesehatan. Kau harus makan makanan sungguhan."

"Ini makanan sungguhan untukku," sahut Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana kalau makan malam di tempatku?" tawar pria itu dan wajah Baekhyun segera memucat. Pria ini... mengajaknya makan malam bersama? Membaca ekspresi terkejut Baekhyun, pria itu segera mengerti, "Ah, aku lupa untuk memperkenalkan diri. Aku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol. Kau?"

"Byun Baekhyun."

"Jadi, bagaimana? Apa tawaran makan malamku diterima?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dadanya bergemuruh. Tetapi demi Tuhan, pria ini hanya mengajaknya makan malam biasa, bukan sebuah kencan romantis! Kenapa Baekhyun harus tersipu seperti ini?

"K-kau bisa masak?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. "Hmm bagaimana ya... Karena sejak SMU aku sudah tinggal sendiri, aku jadi terbiasa membuat makanan sendiri. Tidak bisa dibilang enak sih, tapi rasanya lumayan kok."

"Aku bukan meragukanmu..." kata Baekhyun, takut kalau Chanyeol tersinggung.

"Lantas?"

"Aku hanya takjub karena tidak semua pria bisa memasak."

"Maka dari itu, aku menawarkanmu untuk mencicipi masakanku. Bagaimana?"

Akhirnya Baekhyun tidak bisa menolak lagi. Dia mengikuti Chanyeol menuju tempat tinggalnya. Dan dugaan Baekhyun benar. Pria ini tinggal di satu-satunya apartemen cukup elit di kawasan ini. Baekhyun seperti salah tempat ketika memasuki gedung apartemen mewah itu. Pakaiannya yang lusuh benar-benar tidak cocok dengan segala keeleganan tempat ini.

Ketika mereka sampai di lantai tempat tinggal Chanyeol di tingkat sepuluh, Chanyeol segera memasukkan password. Baekhyun hanya berdiri dengan perasaan tak menentu. Dan ketika pintu terbuka, Chanyeol segera mengajaknya masuk. Dengan ragu, Baekhyun melangkah ke dalam.

"Ah, kau sudah kembali?" seorang wanita muncul dari ruang tengah. Wanita yang sama dengan yang datang bersama Chanyeol ke restoran tempat Baekhyun bekerja.

Baekhyun membeku. Dia mau tak mau melemparkan tatapan penuh tanda tanya pada Chanyeol.

"Ah, kenalkan... ini Park Dajung. Istriku," kata Chanyeol sambil merangkul pundak istrinya.

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Istri? Ya, tentu saja wanita ini istrinya. Kalau bukan, Chanyeol tidak akan memperlakukannya semesra itu ketika mereka makan di restoran tempo hari.

"B-byun Baekhyun," ujar Baekhyun terbata sambil menyalami wanita itu. Tangannya tiba-tiba saja dingin dan berkeringat. Rasanya, dia juga ingin pulang saja saat ini. Lebih baik dimaki ibunya di rumah dari pada berada di tempat ini dan menyaksikan dua sejoli yang begitu serasi satu sama lain ini.

"Aku mengundang Baekhyun untuk makan malam bersama kita," jelas Chanyeol dan istrinya tersenyum senang.

"Itu bagus," kata istrinya sambil menatap Baekhyun. "Kali ini giliran Chanyeol yang akan memasak. Kita bisa duduk santai dan mengobrol."

Baekhyun hanya mampu membalas senyum wanita itu dengan senyum miliknya yang begitu canggung.

"Aku tidak akan lama," kata Chanyeol sambil membawa kantong belanjaannya ke dapur.

Baekhyun berdiri kikuk di ruang tengah. Dan Dajung mengajaknya untuk duduk di sofa untuk menonton tv atau sekedar mengobrol.

"Jadi... berapa usiamu? Kau tampak muda sekali," tanya Dajung.

"Enam belas," jawab Baekhyun malu sambil meremas ujung mantel bututnya.

"Wow. Berarti kau masih sekolah?"

"Tidak lagi. Aku sudah berhenti."

"Kenapa?" Baekhyun bergerak tidak nyaman mendapat pertanyaan itu. Dan sepertinya Dajung mengerti kalau topik itu tidak disenangi Baekhyun. "Maaf. Maaf. Kalau kau tidak mau menjawabnya tidak apa. Aku hanya penasaran."

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau mau cemilan?" tawarnya sambil menyodorkan toples makanan ringan.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak, terima kasih."

Dajung tersenyum lembut. Cukup sulit berbicara dengan Baekhyun karena sepertinya Baekhyun itu tipe anak yang tertutup dan pemalu. Ketika mengetahui bagaimana Chanyeol menolong anak ini dua kali dari serangan pria mabuk yang ingin memperkosanya, Dajung jadi merasa iba pada bocah ini. Baekhyun selalu terlihat waswas, apalagi di lingkungan yang baru dikenalnya seperti ini.

Pada akhirnya, Dajung membiarkan Baekhyun menonton tv sementara dirinya pergi ke dapur untuk membantu Chanyeol. Dan ketika semua makanan sudah tersaji di atas meja makan, Chanyeol memanggil Baekhyun untuk bergabung. Dengan canggung, Baekhyun duduk di seberang pasangan itu. Ada banyak makanan tersaji di atas meja. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak begitu mengenali makanan-makanan itu karena sepertinya itu bukan makanan Korea.

"Ini Ratatouille. Kau pernah mencobanya?" tanya Chanyeol menunjuk pada piring makanan yang berisi berbagai macam sayuran yang dipanggang di oven.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Mendengar namanya saja baru sekarang, desahnya dalam hati.

"Dan menu utama kita, Beef Borgignon. Kau pasti akan menyukainya," tambah Chanyeol.

Apa lagi ini, batin Baekhyun.

"Ayo, Baekhyun. Tidak usah malu. Kau harus menghabiskannya," kata Dajung tersenyum lembut.

Makan malam berlangsung hangat. Chanyeol dan Dajung saling bersahutan berbicara sementara Baekhyun hanya puas menjadi penonton saja. Menyaksikan suami istri itu berbincang mesra membuat hati Baekhyun sakit. Dia ingin segera pulang dan mengunci diri di dalam kamarnya yang pengap. Dia benar-benar tidak suka dengan pemandangan di depan matanya.

Harusnya aku menolak ajakan makan malam ini, batin Baekhyun menyesal.

Tiba-tiba dia teringat pada ibunya di rumah. Sepertinya hari ini ibunya tidak pergi bekerja. Entah apa alasannya. Biasanya meski sedang dalam kondisi tubuh tidak sehat pun ibunya selalu memaksakan diri untuk pergi. Dia tidak pernah betah berlama-lama tinggal di rumah. Dia hanya pulang untuk tidur dan makan. Tetapi sepanjang hari ini ibunya hanya duduk di depan tv.

"Uhm, b-bolehkah aku membawa sisa makanan ini pulang?" tanya Baekhyun. Sebenarnya dia malu meminta-minta. Tetapi dia tidak memiliki uang sekarang dan ibunya sudah mengancam tidak akan membiarkannya masuk ke rumah sebelum membawa makan malam untuknya.

"Tentu," kata Chanyeol. "Masih tersisa banyak di pan. Aku akan membungkuskannya untukmu."

"Biar aku saja," kata Dajung, menahan tangan suaminya untuk berdiri. Dia segera berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil kotak makan dari deretan kabinet di dapurnya yang elegan namun berkesan minimalis itu.

"Kau menyukai makanannya?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun ketika mereka hanya berdua saja di ruang makan.

"Terima kasih untuk makan malamnya," kata Baekhyun pelan.

"Tidak masalah," sahutnya. "Aku akan mengundangmu lagi untuk makan malam-makan malam yang lain."

"T-tidak perlu," kata Baekhyun sambil menggelengkan kepala. "Ini saja sudah cukup."

"Kau masih tinggal di sana?" tiba-tiba Chanyeol mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Wajahnya berubah serius.

Baekhyun hanya mampu mengangguk. Awalnya dia hanya menunduk canggung namun ketika dia mengangkat wajahnya untuk membalas tatapan Chanyeol, dia dipertemukan dengan mata cokelat menawan milik pria itu. Matanya menelusuri garis rahang tegas Chanyeol, mata besarnya, hidung bangirnya, bibir tebal menggodanya.

Pria ini begitu sempurna, batin Baekhyun. Tapi sayang, dia milik wanita itu.

"Tempat itu berbahaya. Juga bukan tempat yang layak untuk kautinggali," kata Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah tinggal di sana sejak lahir."

"Aku bahkan mendengar desas-desus kurang baik tentang tempat tinggalmu itu. Katanya wanita-wanita di sana bekerja dengan cara me—"

"Melacurkan diri?" Baekhyun tersenyum pahit. "Ibuku salah satu pelacurnya."

Chanyeol bungkam untuk beberapa saat. Merasa amat tidak enak hati pada Baekhyun. Dia menyesal sudah mengatakan ini dan mungkin sekarang Baekhyun sangat tersinggung oleh ucapannya. "M-maaf."

"Tidak apa," sahut Baekhyun sambil berpaling pada piring makannya yang hampir kosong.

Tak berapa lama Dajung kembali dengan beberapa kotak besar makanan. Baekhyun menatap kotak-kotak itu dengan bingung. Kenapa ada banyak sekali makanan? Dia kan hanya meminta satu porsi saja untuk ibunya.

Ketika Baekhyun ingin menolaknya, Dajung menggeleng. Dia menyodorkan kotak-kotak makanan itu dengan paksa ke dalam pangkuan Baekhyun. "Aku tidak mau mendengar penolakan," katanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Baekhyun menoleh pada Chanyeol untuk meminta persetujuan. Dan Chanyeol mengangguk mantap. "Ambillah."

Akhirnya Baekhyun pulang dengan membawa banyak sekali makanan. Dan Chanyeol dengan senang hati mengantarkannya pulang. Awalnya Baekhyun menolak karena dia malu kalau Chanyeol melihat rumah kumuhnya. Akan tetapi Dajung memaksa dengan alasan dia takut seseorang akan bertindak kurang ajar lagi pada Baekhyun jika dia pulang seorang diri malam-malam begini.

"Kau tinggal di lantai berapa?" tanya Chanyeol setibanya mereka di depan flat lampu merah yang kumuh dan temaram itu.

"Lantai tiga."

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Oh, tidak. J-jangan. Ada ibuku di rumah."

"Baiklah," kata Chanyeol. Kemudian menyerahkan kotak-kotak makanan itu pada Baekhyun. "Aku pulang dulu. Kalau kau butuh apa-apa, jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuanku."

.

.

.

Jam sudah tepat menunjuk angka sembilan ketika Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Ibunya masih di posisi yang sama seperti saat dia pergi tadi. Tangannya masih dengan gusar memindah-mindahkan channel siaran. Dan ketika langkah kaki Baekhyun memasuki ruang tengah, ibunya menoleh.

Baekhyun langsung mengangkat kotak-kotak makanan itu ke hadapan ibunya. "Makan malam," katanya malas.

Buru-buru ibu beranjak dari sofa dan menghampirinya. "Ish dasar sialan kau! Kau memberiku makanan hasil curian ya?" tuduh ibunya.

"B-bukan," bantah Baekhyun. "Aku tidak pernah mencuri."

"Lantas kau dapat makanan ini dari mana?" tanya ibunya yang kini sudah membuka-buka kotak makanan itu. Matanya berbinar ketika melihat makanan-makanan lezat di dalamnya.

"Seseorang berbaik hati memberikannya."

"Jalang!" umpatnya. Berkata kotor memang sudah menjadi bahasa keseharian ibunya. "Kekasihmu ya?"

"B-bukan," sahut Baekhyun dengan wajah merona.

Tetapi ibunya tidak begitu saja mempercayai ucapan Baekhyun. Dia menatap Baekhyun dengan mata memicing. "Kau... punya kekasih seorang chaebol?"

"Dia bukan kekasihku!"

"Wah... wah... wah..." ibunya berdecak takjub. "Anak haramku yang tidak berguna..." gumamnya. "Sebenarnya dulu saat kau masih di dalam kandungan, aku berniat membunuhmu... Tetapi entah kenapa aku selalu gagal melakukannya. Sekarang rasanya tidak sia-sia aku membiarkanmu hidup."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya tak mengerti. "Maksud ibu apa?"

"Kau harus mendapatkan gadis itu, bagaimana pun caranya. Kalau bisa, hamili dia supaya kau dan dia terikat selamanya."

"Apa?" Baekhyun melebarkan matanya. Apa maksud ibunya berkata seperti itu? Melangkah mundur secara perlahan, Baekhyun melihat kilatan jahat di mata ibunya. Ibunya pasti merencakan sesuatu. Dan sesuatu itu sepertinya bukan hal yang baik.

"Kita bisa kaya."

Baekhyun menggeleng kencang. Tidak. Ibunya tidak mengerti. Dia sudah salah paham. Dia tidak paham keadaan sesungguhnya. Ibunya tidak tahu kalau _pria_ yang Baekhyun sukai sudah menikah. "Ibu tidak mengerti."

"Bagian mana yang tidak kumengerti? Ceritakan padaku."

"Ini tidak seperti yang ibu pikirkan. Dia sudah menikah!"

Heechul terpaku sesaat sebelum tawa kerasnya memekakan telinga. "Yak! Kau benar-benar jalang rupanya!" Dan setelah tawanya reda, dia bertanya, "Berapa usianya? Tiga puluh? Empat puluh? Wow, kau benar-benar dapat jackpot!"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Dia memutar tubuhnya dan dengan langkah besar segera memasuki kamarnya diikuti dengan bantingan pintu yang keras.

.

.

.

Di hari liburnya dari pekerjaan paruh waktu, biasanya Baekhyun akan menghabiskan harinya dengan mengubur diri di bawah selimut tipis di kamarnya yang sempit dan pengap. Atau kalau dia sedang _mood_ , dia akan keluar dan duduk sepanjang hari di kursi taman yang tak jauh dari flat lampu merahnya sambil menyaksikan orang-orang yang sedang bersantai di sana.

Dengan sebatang rokok di tangan kanannya yang mengepulkan asap tipis, Baekhyun menatap ke kejauhan. Rokok itu dia dapatkan secara diam-diam dari teman kerjanya di restoran. Dia memang masih di bawah umur, tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, toh, hidupnya sudah terlanjur rusak. Katanya benda itu bisa menghilangkan stres meski pun hanya sejenak dan dia ingin mencobanya.

Tetapi baru saja dia menghisap satu dua kali, paru-parunya langsung memberontak. Dia terbatuk untuk beberapa saat yang pada akhirnya dia melemparkan rokok itu ke tanah dan menginjaknya hingga nyala apinya padam. Dia memang bukan tipe pria untuk hal-hal seperti itu. Tidak bisa keren dan jantan seperti pria lain.

Hari sudah beranjak siang akan tetapi salju masih tampak tebal di setiap sudut jalanan. Dia merogoh saku mantelnya dan hanya menemukan beberapa ribu won saja di dalamnya. Dia kelaparan. Makanan yang diberikan Chanyeol beberapa hari lalu sudah tandas dihabiskan ibunya. Dan tidak meninggalkan apa pun untuk dimakan Baekhyun ke esokan harinya.

Membawa tubuh kurusnya berjalan menyusuri trotoar, Baekhyun berhenti di depan gedung apartemen mewah yang milik Chanyeol dan tiba-tiba ucapan pria tampan itu melintas di kepalanya.

...kalau kau butuh apa-apa, jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuanku...

Baekhyun memegangi perutnya yang keroncongan. Dia ingin masuk tetapi merasa ragu. Apakah dia ada di dalam? Mungkin saat ini Chanyeol sedang berada di tempat kerjanya atau sedang makan siang di suatu tempat. Tapi...bukankah masih ada istrinya yang baik hati itu?

Tahu-tahu Baekhyun sudah berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Chanyeol dan menekan bel. Mungkin mengemis sepiring makanan tidak akan begitu melukai harga dirinya, toh, Chanyeol mau pun istrinya adalah orang yang baik. Lama Baekhyun menunggu di depan pintu tetapi tidak ada yang muncul.

Mungkinkah istrinya juga bekerja? Tidak ada di rumah?

Menghela napas kecewa, Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya untuk meninggalkan apartemen Chanyeol. Dia berjalan ke arah lift dan menekan tombol. Sambil menunggu pintu lift terbuka, Baekhyun memainkan ujung mantel bututnya dengan bosan. Dan ketika bunyi DING terdengar, dia langsung mengangkat wajahnya.

"Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol keluar dari dalam lift sambil memandang Baekhyun heran. Kenapa bocah ini ada di gedung apartemennya? Terutama di lantai tempat tinggalnya?

Baekhyun yang terkejut hanya bisa tersenyum canggung. "Hai."

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyanya sambil menghampiri Baekhyun. Berdiri tepat di hadapan Baekhyun dengan tinggi yang menjulang. Baekhyun harus sedikit mendongak agak bisa menatap pria itu.

"A-aku..." _Apa yang harus kukatakan?_

"Kau sudah makan siang? Ah, sebenarnya aku pulang hanya untuk mengambil berkas yang tertinggal. Tetapi sepertinya sudah tidak ada lagi waktu untuk mencari makan siang di luar. Mau makan bersama?"

"B-baiklah."

Tak berapa lama mereka sudah berada di dalam apartemen Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengikuti langkah Chanyeol menuju dapur sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru apartemen yang tampak sepi.

"Istrimu di mana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kami tidak tinggal satu rumah. Dia bekerja di Bundang dan terlalu jauh jaraknya dari sini. Jadi dia membeli apartemen baru di sana dan akan pulang kemari setiap akhir pekan," jelas Chanyeol yang kini sudah mengenakan celemek dan mulai bermain dengan bahan makanan. "Tidak apa kan kalau kubuat makan yang sederhana?"

"Oke," sahut Baekhyun singkat. Pikirannya sedang dipenuhi oleh satu hal. _Jadi Chanyeol tinggal seorang diri?_

"Kau tidak bekerja?"

"Aku sedang libur."

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya. Berpikir. Malu sekali kalau dia mengatakan bahwa dia datang untuk mengemis sepiring makanan. "Aku kehilangan jam tanganku. Dan kupikir mungkin tertinggal di tempatmu."

"Oh?" Chanyeol tampak terkejut. Kemudian berkata lagi, "Nanti akan kucarikan. Atau kalau tidak ketemu, aku akan membelikan jam tangan baru untukmu."

Wajah Baekhyun langsung merona merah. "I-itu tidak perlu."

Ketika Chanyeol selesai memasak, dia membawa sepiring besar kimchi pancake ke atas meja makan. Dan memberikan Baekhyun sepasang sumpit. Mereka mulai menyantap makanan itu. Terutama Baekhyun yang makan dengan lahapnya. Dia benar-benar kelaparan.

Tetapi kemudian ponsel Chanyeol berbunyi nyaring dan sang pemilik harus tersentak berdiri karena tadi dia menaruh ponselnya di atas konter dapur. "Sebentar," katanya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk mengisi perut.

"Halo?" Baekhyun bisa mendengar suara bariton Chanyeol menjawab panggilan telepon.

"..."

"Aku sedang makan siang," jawabnya. Kemudian melirik Baekhyun sekilas. "Di sini juga ada Baekhyun. Kau sudah makan siang?"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Baekhyun menyimpulkan bahwa mungkin si penelepon adalah Dajung. Sementara Chanyeol terus berbicara di telepon, Baekhyun sudah hampir menghabiskan separuh dari kimchi pancake buatan Chanyeol.

"Kita bahas ini nanti saja, sayang," Chanyeol menghela napas lelah, memijat pelipisnya.

"..."

"Tapi itu tidak mudah. Butuh waktu untuk melakukannya."

"..."

"Aku sedang berusaha. Oke?"

"..."

Lagi-lagi Chanyeol menghela napas. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau menginginkan hal gila ini."

"..."

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa akhir pekan."

Setelah mengakhiri obrolannya di telepon, Chanyeol kembali ke meja makan sambil menghela napas resah. Dan hal itu tidak luput dari perhatian Baekhyun. Sepertinya tadi Chanyeol dan istrinya terlibat pembicaraan serius.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun memberanikan diri.

Chanyeol yang terkejut mendapat pertanyaan itu dari Baekhyun segera menggeleng. "Tidak ada. Hanya sedikit perdebatan biasa dengan Dajung. Kami memang selalu begitu."

Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Oh ya, Dajung bilang kau berhenti sekolah?"

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap mata Chanyeol. "Ya."

"Kenapa?"

"K-kau tidak perlu tahu," sahut Baekhyun dingin. Namun setelah mengatakan itu, Baekhyun merasa menyesal. Chanyeol sudah begitu baik padanya, dan dia membalas kebaikan pria itu dengan kalimat dingin seperti itu. Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya. "Uhmm... kau tahu, masalah ekonomi."

"Kau masih ingin sekolah?"

"Tidak lagi. Aku ingin bekerja mengumpulkan uang sebanyak mungkin."

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku ingin pergi dari tempat kumuh itu. Aku ingin punya kehidupan baru."

"Sayang sekali kau belum cukup umur," kata Chanyeol.

Dan Baekhyun tahu betul soal itu. "Aku tahu," sahutnya sedih. Masalahanya hanya pada usia Baekhyun yang secara hukum masih harus berada di bawah pengawasan orang tuanya. Tetapi jika usianya sudah menginjak tujuh belas, dia akan benar-benar pergi dari sana. Dari neraka itu.

"Aku bersedia menjadi walimu dan kau bisa tinggal di sini bersamaku," kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun hanya mampu diam terpaku. Tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya dari mulut Chanyeol.

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gak tau apa yang lagi melintas di kepala tiba-tiba pengen bikin FF kek begini.**

 **Masih dengan pairing favorit aku : CHANBAEK ya guys!**

 **FF ini mungkin tidak akan banyak makan chapter. Mungkin sekitar tiga chapter aja (threeshot).**

 **So, REVIEW, FAV, dan FOLLOW!**

 **Okayyyyy?**


	2. Chapter 2

**ARTIFICIAL LOVE**

 **Chapter Two**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast :**

 **CHANBAEK**

 **.**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Kim Heechul**

 **Park Dajung (OC)**

 **.**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Angst**

 **.**

 **Rate :**

 **/ M / YAOI /**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimmer :**

 **FF ini adalah murni karya BaekQiu.**

 **Jika terjadi kesamaan alur dan cerita, itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan semata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My first yaoi fic ever!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Beware of typos!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Yang Baekhyun ingat hari itu adalah akhir dari musim dingin. Itu artinya, hari ini adalah awal musim semi. Dia membuka mata di pagi hari dan mendapati matahari bersinar terang dan terasa hangat menembus jendela kamarnya. Dan kabar baiknya adalah hari ini adalah hari libur.

Berniat kembali bergelung di bawah selimut, Baekhyun harus dikejutkan dengan sebuah ketukan kencang di pintu kamarnya. Memutar bola mata kesal, dia menuruni tempat tidur dan menyeret kakinya menuju pintu. Kalau dia tidak segera membuka pintu, mungkin beberapa saat lagi pintu kamarnya akan jebol.

"Ada apa, bu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengucek matanya.

"Seseorang bernama Park Chanyeol mencarimu," kata ibunya acuh.

Seketika itu juga Baekhyun melebarkan bola matanya. "Park Chanyeol?" pekik Baekhyun tak percaya.

Heechul langsung menutup telinganya. "Brengsek, tidak bisakah kau bicara sedikit pelan?"

"M-maaf. Di mana dia, bu?"

"Di ruang tengah," tunjuknya dan berlalu meninggalkan Baekhyun menuju dapur.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba berada dalam kondisi kalang kabut. Dia mengunci pintu kamarnya dan segera membongkar isi lemari pakaiannya. "Sial, tidak adakah satu saja pakaian yang pantas di sini?" gerutunya hampir menangis.

Seluruh pakaiannya memang sudah usang—ketinggalan jaman. Dan sebenarnya, dia tidak perlu mengenakan pakaian bagus untuk bertemu Chanyeol. Tetapi Baekhyun tetap saja tidak menyerah untuk menggeledah isi lemarinya. Dia ingin sekali tampil sedikit 'pantas' di hadapan Chanyeol.

Dan pada akhirnya, hanya sebuah kaos hitam polos dan jins belel yang bisa dia temukan.

Baekhyun rasanya ingin menangis. Dia segera membasuh wajah dan menyikat gigi. Setelah dirasa penampilannya sudah lebih baik, dia keluar dari kamar dan menghampiri Chanyeol yang sedang mengobrol dengan ibunya di sofa ruang tengah.

"Bagaimana bisa pangeran tampan ini tersesat di gubuk kita?" kata ibunya mengusap-usap lengan berotot Chanyeol penuh kagum, yang membuat Baekhyun malu setengah mati.

"Bu..." Baekhyun memelas.

"Dan kau tahu, aku dan Park Chanyeol ini ternyata seumuran. Iya kan?" ibu menoleh pada Chanyeol untuk meminta konfirmasi.

"Ya. Kami seumuran."

Baekhyun menghela napas resah. Pelacur tetaplah pelacur. Ibunya memang wanita paling jalang yang Baekhyun kenal. Tapi setidaknya ibu berhasil mengorek sedikit informasi tentang Chanyeol ; dia berusia tiga puluh tiga tahun.

"Bu, bisa tinggalkan kami sebentar? Mungkin ada hal penting yang ingin Chanyeol bicarakan denganku."

Heechul memutar bola matanya. "Hal penting apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau berlagak sekali? Cih!" Tetapi tak ayal ibunya meninggalkan ruang tengah dan sebelum masuk ke kamarnya dia mengedipkan mata pada Chanyeol. "Kita akan bertemu lagi nanti ya, tampan!"

"Maafkan ibuku," kata Baekhyun sambil berdiri tak jauh dari sofa.

"Tidak apa. Mau keluar dan mencari udara segar?" tawar Chanyeol dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Oke."

.

.

.

Musim semi akhirnya tiba. Es di jalanan mencair dan udara segar menyambut paru-paru Baekhyun ketika dia dan Chanyeol keluar dari gang di mana dia pernah diganggu pria-pria mabuk hidung belang. Akhirnya gang sempit itu tidak gelap lagi. Ada secercah cahaya matahari yang bersedia menyinarinya.

"Sudah kaupikirkan tawaranku?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun sedikit menegang mendapati pertanyaan itu. Dia menatap ujung sepatunya yang sudah butut dengan resah. Dia sudah mendapat jawaban untuk pertanyaan itu. Akan tetapi Baekhyun masih ragu untuk memulai. Ini adalah langkah besar yang harus diambil anak usia enam belas tahun sepertinya. Tentu saja dia tidak boleh gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan. "Belum."

"Sulit sekali ya untuk memutuskan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Begitulah," desah Baekhyun. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap lurus ke jalanan. "Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu."

"Kenapa kau mengajakku tinggal bersamamu?"

"Kau bilang kau ingin memulai hidup baru, kan?"

"Selain itu?"

"Kalau kau tinggal bersamaku, kurasa aku tidak akan kesepian lagi. Kita bisa berteman," kata Chanyeol.

 _Tidak. Aku tidak ingin berteman._

Mereka terus berjalan dan berjalan hingga menemukan satu halte bus sepi. Keduanya duduk bersampingan dan diam untuk beberapa saat lamanya di sana. Tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sampai Baekhyun kembali berbicara. Dia sudah lebih berani menyuarakan isi kepalanya sekarang. "Ada alasan lain selain itu?"

"Apa yang ingin kaudengar dariku?" Chanyeol malah bertanya balik.

"Istrimu bagaimana?"

"Dia hanya akan pulang saat akhir pekan. Tapi aku akan membicarakan ini padanya nanti. Aku yakin dia pasti setuju."

Baekhyun kembali diam. Apa mungkin Dajung akan menyetujuinya? Baekhyun ragu akan hal itu. Tetapi kalau dia pikirkan lebih dalam lagi, pria dan pria tinggal di satu atap yang sama sangatlah normal. Tidak akan menimbulkan kecurigaan apa-apa. Toh, Chanyeol adalah pria _straight_.

Tetapi yang membuat Baekhyun tidak yakin adalah dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana kalau dia semakin menaruh hati pada Chanyeol?

"Akan kupikirkan lagi. Tapi terima kasih atas tawaranmu," kata Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersenyum hangat padanya.

Hari itu Chanyeol mengajaknya berkeliling Seoul. Mengunjungi tempat-tempat yang belum pernah Baekhyun kunjungi. Mengajak Baekhyun makan di restoran mahal. Bahkan mengambil beberapa foto bersama. Rasanya ini seperti mimpi. Ini juga seperti kencan-kencan yang sering dilihatnya di drama malam yang picisan itu. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak mengeluh. Dia malah merasa berdebar dan ada gelenyar bahagia yang menghinggapi hatinya.

Tidak pernah dirinya merasa sebahagia ini.

Dan waktu akan cepat sekali berlalu ketika kita benar-benar menikmatinya. Tanpa terasa hari sudah malam. Chanyeol mengantarkan Baekhyun pulang kembali ke flatnya. Kawasan lampu merah kembali temaram. Plang-plang besar bertuliskan motel menyala terang di beberapa tempat. Dan kemungkinan besar saat ini ibunya berada di salah satu motel itu sedang melayani pelanggannya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini," kata Baekhyun sambil menunduk menyembunyikan rona bahagianya.

"Well, itu bukan apa-apa." Kemudian Chanyeol merogoh saku mantelnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam sana. Sebuah kotak berwarna hitam terbuat dari bahan kulit. Dia menyodorkan kotak itu pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menerimanya dalam keremangan, juga dalam kebingungan. "Apa ini?"

"Buka saja."

Baekhyun menurut dan membukanya. Sebuah jam tangan menyambut penglihatannya. Dia hanya mampu menatap benda berdetak itu dengan mata melebar. Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap mata Chanyeol.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa menemukan jam tanganmu yang hilang. Sebagai gantinya, pakai jam tangan ini."

"Ini mahal." Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya. Dia menaruh kembali jam tangan itu ke tempatnya dan menyodorkan kotak itu kembali pada Chanyeol. Namun Chanyeol menolaknya dan malah memaksa Baekhyun untuk menggenggamnya erat.

"Ini milikmu sekarang."

"Kalau begitu, terima kasih," ucap Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

"Aku akan pulang sekarang," kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun yang sedang terpaku menatap jam tangan barunya segera mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Chanyeol. Pria itu juga sedang menatapnya. Kedua manik mata mereka bertemu.

"O-oke."

Dan Baekhyun hampir terkesiap ketika Chanyeol mendekatkan wajah padanya. Chanyeol mendaratkan sebuah kecupan singkat di pipinya. Begitu singkat sampai Baekhyun merasa dirinya seperti tengah bermimpi atau berimajinasi. Tetapi ini benar-benar nyata. Park Chanyeol sudah menciumnya.

.

.

.

Kim Heechul mengerang kesal ketika dia masih harus mengenakan pantyhose sementara pelanggannya sudah menanti di motel seberang jalan. Kenapa dia harus repot-repot mengenakan benda itu kalau pada akhirnya nanti akan dirobek paksa juga? Dia tidak habis pikir pada fantasi seks pria-pria itu. Apanya yang menggairahkan dari kain tipis elastis ini?

Tersaruk-saruk Heechul menuruni tangga. Tempat tinggalnya di lantai tiga tidak memberinya keuntungan sama sekali. Dia harus berjuang keras menuruni tangga dengan heel-nya yang menjulang dan mini dress murahnya yang kelewat ketat, mencetak seluruh lekuk tubuhnya. Kegiatan malamnya baru akan dimulai tapi Heechul sudah dalam keadaan mood yang buruk.

"Apa ini?" Heechul mendengar suara yang sangat familiar ketika dia melintas di dekat semak, bagian terisolir dan cukup temaram di sisi flat tempat tinggalnya. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya dan menemukan Baekhyun tengah berdiri berhadapan dengan Park Chanyeol, pria yang tadi siang datang membawa Baekhyun pergi.

Heechul tidak jadi melangkah dan memutuskan untuk mencuri dengar. Dia mencari tempat yang cukup aman untuk menguping juga mengintai mereka berdua.

"Buka saja," kata Chanyeol. Heechul menajamkan telinganya. "Maaf aku tidak bisa menemukan jam tanganmu yang hilang. Sebagai gantinya, pakai jam tangan ini."

Heechul melihat benda berkilau di bawah cahaya temaram. Sebuah jam tangan. Pria itu memberikan anaknya sebuah jam tangan!

"Ini mahal," kata Baekhyun.

"Ini milikmu sekarang," kali ini Chanyeol lagi yang berkata.

Heechul masih mengawasi mereka. Ada perasaan berkecamuk di dadanya yang sulit sekali dijelaskan. Dilihat dari bagaimana cara Baekhyun berbicara dan bersikap di depan pria itu, mungkinkah...anaknya itu menyukai Chanyeol? Tetapi Heechul segera menggelengkan kepalanya kencang. Mengusir dugaan buruk itu jauh-jauh.

Tetapi semua pertanyaan di kepalanya seperti mendapat jawaban ketika Heechul dengan mata kepalanya sendiri melihat Chanyeol mencium pipi anaknya. Matanya menjadi dua kali lebih lebar. Amarah dengan cepat berkumpul di dadanya dan meletup-letup. Heechul urung untuk pergi menemui pelanggannya. Dia memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumahnya dan mendamprat Baekhyun. Memberi bocah tengik itu pelajaran hidup.

Dan benar saja, ketika Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumahnya, dia disambut oleh sebuah tamparan cukup keras dari ibunya. Baekhyun memegangi pipinya dengan terkejut. Dan menatap sang ibu tak percaya. Sepanjang hidupnya, Baekhyun tidak pernah menerima kekerasan fisik. Ibunya memang senang memaki, tetapi tidak pernah memukulinya. Ini pertama kalinya dia melihat ibunya begitu marah.

"Anak haram tidak tahu diri! Kau begitu menjijikan!" pekik ibunya.

Baekhyun yang belum mengerti betul situasi yang sedang dihadapinya hanya mampu melebarkan matanya. Bingung bercampur rasa takut melihat amarah ibunya itu. "Apa salahku, bu? Kenapa ibu memukulku?"

"Kau bertanya apa salahmu?" ibunya melotot tajam dan bersiap untuk menjambak rambut Baekhyun. Dia menyeret anaknya yang sedang menjerit-jerit kesakitan kemudian menghempaskannya ke sudut ruangan. Dadanya naik turun menahan emosi yang tengah membakarnya. "Aku jijik pada manusia penyuka sesama jenis! Kau lebih kotor dari pelacur sepertiku! Kau lebih menjijikan dari pada binatang!"

Baekhyun menatap ibunya dengan nanar. Jadi...ibunya tahu? Air mata meluncur deras di pipi Baekhyun. Hatinya sakit, wajahnya juga sakit. Batinnya terluka. Dia tahu ibunya tidak pernah menyukainya. Dia selalu dicaci dimaki, akan tetapi tidak pernah sampai ibunya bermain tangan seperti ini. Tetapi Baekhyun tidak hanya duduk di sana untuk berdiam diri. Dia sudah muak diperlakukan seperti sampah oleh ibunya. Dia benar-benar muak. "Apa hakmu menilaiku seperti itu?" teriak Baekhyun pada ibunya.

"Aku ibumu, brengsek!"

"Kau bukan ibuku! Kau hanya pelacur yang tidak bisa menerima kenyataan hidup dan terus menerus melampiaskan amarahmu padaku! Kau tidak berhak mengataiku seperti itu!"

"Apa kau bilang?!" Heechul merasa emosinya sudah benar-benar berada di puncaknya. Dia melepaskan heel yang dikenakannya dan memukulkannya ke wajah Baekhyun hingga pipi anak laki-lakinya itu mengeluarkan darah segar akibat goresan tumitnya yang tajam. Dia kalap dan tidak bisa lagi menghentikan amukannya. "Brengsek! Pergi kau dari sini! Aku menyesal sudah melahirkanmu! Anak haram kurang ajar!"

Baekhyun bangkit dan dengan terhuyung-huyung meninggalkan flat yang sudah menaunginya dari panas dan hujan, salju dan badai selama enam belas tahun itu. Dia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Melangkah tak tentu arah ke mana pun kakinya membawa pergi. Dia sudah hancur. Tidak tahu lagi akan seperti apa hidupnya setelah ini. Ibu sudah mengusirnya dan kini dia sudah tidak memiliki tempat tinggal.

 _Bukankah ini yang kuinginkan? Terbebas dari neraka itu? Tetapi kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?_

Baekhyun tidak ingat bagaimana dirinya bisa sampai di tempat tinggal Chanyeol. Dia baru menyadarinya setelah berdiri beberapa saat sambil menekan bel pintu. Chanyeol keluar setelah lima menit Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintunya. Dan tentu saja Chanyeol menyambutnya dengan keterkejutan luar biasa.

"Baekhyun!" pria itu menghampiri Baekhyun dengan mata terbelalak. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Baekhyun. Wajahnya pucat. Kontras sekali dengan darah yang mengalir di pipinya. Ada lebam-lebam di wajah dan lengannya.

Chanyeol membawa Baekhyun ke ruang tengah dan mendudukkannya di sofa. Dengan sigap dia mengambil kotak obat dan membantu Baekhyun mengobati lukanya. Sesekali Baekhyun meringis perih. Luka di pipinya akibat goresan tumit heel ibunya cukup menyakitkan, apalagi ketika Chanyeol membubuhkan antiseptik di sana. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Terlalu panjang ceritanya," gumam Baekhyun. Tidak mungkin dia berkata jujur pada Chanyeol. "Aku dan ibu terlibat pertengkaran hebat dan dia mengusirku."

"Ya Tuhan." Chanyeol menghela napas berat. "Tinggallah di sini. Ini demi kebaikanmu."

Baekhyun menatap tangannya yang saling bertautan. Air mata sudah kembali menggenang di pelupuk mata. Kepergian ini... tidak seperti yang diharapkannya. Dia memang berencana pergi dari flat kumuhnya, tetapi tidak dalam keadaan ibunya yang membencinya setengah mati. Dia ingin berpisah dengan meninggalkan kesan baik pada ibunya karena kemungkinan Baekhyun tidak akan pernah menemuinya lagi.

Tetapi sekarang... "Kau sudah bicara dengan istrimu?"

"Dia sudah setuju. Kau boleh menempati kamar tamu di sebelah sana," tunjuk Chanyeol.

"Terima kasih, Chanyeol," kata Baekhyun terharu. Dia menggenggam tangan Chanyeol dan pria itu membalas ungkapan terima kasihnya dengan sebuah senyum hangat.

"Lukamu sudah kuobati. Sekarang istirahatlah. Kau pasti lelah."

"Ya, aku memang lelah. Sekali lagi terima kasih ya."

"Hari ini kau sudah mengucapkan ribuan terima kasih. Aku sampai bosan mendengarnya," kata Chanyeol dengan nada bercanda. Membuat Baekhyun sedikit mengulas senyum.

"Itu karena kau pantas mendapatkannya."

"Kalau begitu, selamat malam."

Chanyeol mendekat hendak mendaratkan sebuah kecupan _lagi_ di pipi Baekhyun namun dia mengurungkan niatnya. Dia tampak ragu. Baekhyun yang menyaksikan keraguan Chanyeol segera menyadari bahwa mungkin Chanyeol tidak ingin menyakiti Baekhyun karena luka-luka di wajahnya. Dengan alasan itu, Baekhyun memberanikan diri untuk mengecup pipi Chanyeol.

"Selamat malam."

.

.

.

Tinggal satu atap bersama Park Chanyeol nyatanya bukan hal yang mudah. Karena dengan tinggal bersamanya, Baekhyun menjadi tahu bagaimana keseharian pria itu, kebiasaan-kebiasaan yang sering dilakukan Chanyeol, dan menghabiskan waktu bersama untuk sekedar menonton tv atau makan pun menjadi rutinitas mereka sehari-hari.

Dan Baekhyun merasa dirinya semakin jatuh dalam pesona Chanyeol.

Chanyeol meminjamkan seluruh pakaiannya pada Baekhyun. Dengan kata lain, mereka berbagi pakaian bersama. Tubuh Chanyeol yang lebih tinggi dan besar, membuat seluruh pakaian pria itu yang dipakai Baekhyun menjadi kelonggaran. Baekhyun senang sekali memakai kaos Chanyeol yang kebesaran. Celana milik Chanyeol yang muat di kakinya pun hanya celana pendek saja. Dan itu sudah menjadi pemandangan sehari-hari bagi seorang Chanyeol.

"Kita akan membeli pakaian baru untukmu sepulang aku bekerja," kata Chanyeol pada hari jumat pagi sebelum dia berangkat kerja. Mereka sedang menikmati sarapan pancake yang disiram dengan maple sirup.

"Tidak usah. Aku nyaman mengenakan pakaianmu."

"Tidak. Kau harus memakai pakaian yang pas untuk ukuran tubuhmu," kata Chanyeol tegas. Kemudian dia menghela napas dan bergumam, "Istriku akan pulang besok."

Meski usianya masih muda, tetapi Baekhyun mengerti maksud ucapan Chanyeol. Pria itu pasti tidak mau istrinya menyaksikan Baekhyun mengenakan pakaian suaminya. Sebaik apa pun Dajung, pasti dia punya batasan tertentu soal privasi kehidupan rumah tangganya. Dajung tidak akan mengijinkan Baekhyun bertindak seenaknya di rumahnya sendiri.

"Baiklah." Baekhyun mengangguk patuh. Dia kembali menyuapkan sesendok pancake-nya. Tiba-tiba saja dia menjadi murung. Dajung akan pulang dan dia tidak bisa lagi menghabiskan waktu berdua saja dengan Chanyeol seperti hari ini atau hari-hari kemarin. Tetapi setidaknya wanita itu hanya akan tinggal selama dua hari saja. Baekhyun hanya perlu sedikit bersabar menanti wanita itu kembali ke Bundang.

Ya, begitu.

Dan ketika Dajung pulang, mimpi buruk sebenarnya untuk Baekhyun akhirnya tiba juga. Dajung memang baik. Dia wanita elegan, ramah, dan pemurah. Yang membuat Baekhyun marah pada wanita itu adalah ketika suatu malam Baekhyun mendengar desahannya. Begitu kencang dan nikmat. Malam itu Chanyeol dan Dajung mungkin sedang bercinta.

Rasa cemburu membakar seluruh sel di tubuhnya. Baekhyun mengunci diri di kamarnya sambil menutup telinganya kencang-kencang. Tetapi desahan itu masih bisa dia dengar dengan baik. Chanyeol pasti hebat di atas ranjang sampai bisa membuat istrinya menjerit-jerit nikmat seperti itu. Baekhyun menggigil di atas tempat tidurnya. Dia juga manusia normal yang akan terangsang mendengar suara-suara bergairah seperti itu.

Dia ingin menangis ketika kejantanannya sudah setengah tegang di balik celana. Sementara Chanyeol dan istrinya ada di ruangan lain sedang bercumbu dan menyatu dalam persetubuhan, Baekhyun harus puas hanya dengan menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Mencari kenikmatan dengan mendengarkan geraman rendah Chanyeol ketika dia menghujamkan kejantanannya ke dalam tubuh istrinya.

Baekhyun memijat kejantanannya pelan, membayangkan apabila saat ini yang berada di bawah tubuh Chanyeol adalah dirinya. Membayangkan bahwa Chanyeol menghujamkan kejantanannya ke dalam tubuhnya. Baekhyun mendesah tertahan. Dia mulai menggerakkan tangannya dengan cepat. Kejantanannya sudah menegang sempurna. Cairan precum bening sudah tak henti-hentinya menetes.

Dan kegiatan panas di kamar Chanyeol masih berlangsung. Erangan dan desahan semakin keras menandakan mereka akan segera mencapai puncaknya. Baekhyun juga tidak kalah cepat memacu dirinya untuk sampai pada puncak kenikmatan. Dan ketika Chanyeol memperdengarkan geraman terakhirnya, saat itulah Baekhyun juga kehilangan kendali dirinya dan mencapai orgasme.

.

.

.

Chanyeol berbaring di samping istrinya yang sedang mengatur napas dengan susah payah. Seperti biasa, percintaan mereka selalu hebat dan memuaskan. Apalagi Chanyeol harus menahan hasrat untuk menyentuh istrinya itu hingga akhir pekan. Persetubuhan yang terjadi selalu menggairahkan dan membakar. Dan biasanya tidak hanya akan berakhir sampai satu ronde saja.

"Bagaimana?" tanya istrinya. "Kau sudah berbicara pada Baekhyun?"

"Belum. Aku masih mencari waktu yang tepat," sahut Chanyeol. Sebenarnya perbincangan ini yang paling dihindari Chanyeol dari istrinya.

"Kapan?" protes istrinya tidak sabar.

"Ini tidak mudah bagiku, Dajung. Mengertilah." Chanyeol menghela napas berat.

"Kau hanya perlu tidur dengannya."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku mencintaimu. Mana bisa aku tidur bersama wanita atau pria lain. Pikirkanlah perasaanku," kata Chanyeol setengah kesal. Dia ingin sekali marah tetapi tidak sanggup melakukannya ketika melihat ekspresi sedih di wajah istrinya.

"Maafkan aku..." gumam Dajung sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol dan terisak. "Ini semua karena ak—"

"Sstt!" Chanyeol segera menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibir istrinya. "Aku akan melakukannya. Aku janji. Sekarang, kau tidak perlu menangis."

"Terima kasih, sayang," gumam Dajung di dada suaminya. "Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu," balas Chanyeol. Kemudian dia dengan cepat menarik istrinya hingga wanita itu duduk di atas pangkuannya. "Nah, bagaimana kalau kita buat malam menggairahkan ini tidak cepat berakhir?"

"Women on Top?"

"Tentu. Siapa takut!"

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak mengerti dengan perasaannya.

Kesal, mungkin iya. Dia kesal dan marah pada Chanyeol. Pria itu seolah mengacuhkan Baekhyun sepanjang Dajung ada di sisinya. Perhatian Chanyeol hanya tertuju pada istrinya. Dan hal itu benar-benar membuat Baekhyun terbakar api cemburu. Dia berharap Dajung tidak pernah pulang sehingga dirinya dan Chanyeol bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua tanpa terganggu oleh orang lain.

Hah, tapi itu hanyalah sebuah sisi egois dirinya yang menginginkan Chanyeol untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kenyataannya, dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dan hanya mampu menjadi penonton untuk kemesraan Chanyeol dan istrinya.

"Aku titip Chanyeol padamu, Baekhyun," kata Dajung.

Baekhyun menghela napas lega. Sekaligus senang. Akhirnya hari ini datang juga. Akhirnya Dajung akan kembali ke Bundang. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan lagi selain mengetahui Chanyeol akan berpisah jauh lagi dari istrinya.

Dan hari-hari selanjutnya, hanya ada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

Setelah Dajung pergi, barulah Chanyeol tampak kembali menganggap keberadaan Baekhyun. Chanyeol- _nya_ sudah kembali.

"Mau makan sesuatu?" tanya Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun duduk di sofa menyaksikan pertandingan baseball yang menjenuhkan.

"Kalau tidak merepotkanmu," ujar Baekhyun dengan raut wajah sedikit masam. Dia hanya sedikit kesal dengan kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol kembali padanya hanya karena Dajung sudah tidak ada di sisinya. Dia merasa...dinomorduakan. tapi mungkin kini keadaan akan membaik. Chanyeol sudah menjadi _milik_ -nya lagi.

Chanyeol berkutat di dapur seorang diri sementara Baekhyun sibuk memandangi punggung tegap pria itu dari meja makan. Chanyeol benar-benar pria sempurna. Bagaimana kata 'sempurna' bisa disandang dengan begitu mudahnya oleh pria itu. Tanpa cacat. Dan akan lebih sempurna lagi jika Chanyeol menjadi miliknya, pikir Baekhyun.

"Kenapa tidak makan?" tanya Chanyeol ketika mendapati Baekhyun hanya menatap ke arahnya sementara makanan buatannya diabaikan sepenuhnya oleh pria mungil itu. "Tidak enak?"

"Ng?" sahut Baekhyun linglung, segera tersadar dari lamunannya. "Uhm ini...ini... enak," ujarnya sambil menyuapkan sesendok besar makanan.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat tingkah kikuk Baekhyun. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengacak rambut Baekhyun dengan gemas. Pria mungil ini benar-benar imut. Dia tidak pernah tahu ada bocah laki-laki semenggemaskan Byun Baekhyun. "Habiskan makananmu. Jangan sampai ada sisa," kata Chanyeol, persis seperti ayah pada anaknya.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku bukan anak kecil."

"Kau memang anak kecil."

"Sebentar lagi usiaku tujuh belas tahun." Baekhyun masih tak mau kalah.

"Tujuh belas tahun belum termasuk usia dewasa."

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Baekhyun semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol harus menahan diri untuk tidak menerjang bocah di depannya dan melumat habis bibir merah muda yang tipis itu.

Oh Tuhan, apa yang sudah kupikirkan. Chanyeol segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Aku bisa melakukan apa yang orang dewasa lakukan. Aku sudah bekerja seperti orang dewasa. Juga mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah. Mencuci. Membersihkan rumah."

"Oh ya?" Chanyeol tersenyum menggoda. "Itukah definisi dewasa untukmu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk semangat. Memang apa lagi? Pikir Baekhyun.

Tiba-tiba saja Chanyeol teringat percakapannya bersama Dajung semalam. Betapa istrinya itu menginginkan Chanyeol menyentuh Baekhyun. Astaga... Chanyeol selalu berpikir cobaan macam apa ini. Bagaimana bisa dia menyentuh Baekhyun? Dirinya bahkan bukan seorang penyuka sesama jenis. Lagi pula, apa Baekhyun...bersedia?

Yang ada di hadapannya ini seorang bocah remaja. Dia harus hati-hati dalam bertindak. Salah-salah, dia sendiri yang nanti akan kena batunya. Dia sedang berurusan dengan bocah yang meskipun secara fisik sudah tergolong matang, tetapi usianya belum menginjak dewasa.

"Kau tahu," ujar Chanyeol, sedikit berdehem untuk menjernihkan tenggorokannya yang terasa sedikit mengganjal. "Yang kaukatakan memang ada benarnya. Tapi ada hal lain yang belum seluruhnya kau ketahui tentang orang dewasa. Dan aku yakin kau belum pernah melakukannya."

Baekhyun menjawab dengan tenang, "Sesuatu yang semalam kaulakukan bersama istrimu?"

Chanyeol membeku untuk beberapa saat. Jadi... Baekhyun tahu? Wajah Chanyeol berubah merah padam. "Kau mendengarnya?" tanya Chanyeol hati-hati.

"Hmmm ya," angguk Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Untuk apa meminta maaf?" tanya Baekhyun. Mata lurus menatap Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya tidak ingin kau mendengar sesuatu yang belum pantas kau ketahui."

Baekhyun tersenyum miris. "Aku tahu hal seperti itu sejak aku kecil. Kau tidak lupa di mana aku tinggal sebelumnya, kan?"

Ah, benar. Baekhyun pasti sudah terbiasa mendengar hal-hal seperti itu. Lagi pula ibunya...juga memiliki pekerjaan yang identik dengan hal berbau seksual.

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya kita lupakan percakapan tidak penting ini," kata Chanyeol. Setelah mendapati makanan di piring Baekhyun tandas, Chanyeol membawa piring kotor itu ke tempat cuci.

"Biar aku saja," kata Baekhyun mengambil alih pekerjaan Chanyeol. Tidak banyak yang bisa dia kerjakan di apartemen Chanyeol. Semua dilakukan oleh si pemilik rumah yang melarang Baekhyun membantunya. Padahal Baekhyun merasa sedikit tidak enak hati. Bagaimana pun dirinya hanya menumpang di rumah ini. Dia bahkan tidak memiliki hubungan apapun dengan Chanyeol atau Dajung. Dia merasa sangat berhutang budi karena Chanyeol mau menampung anak miskin seperti dirinya di rumah ini.

"Kalau begitu kau yang membilas, sementara aku akan mengeringkannya."

"Baiklah."

Baekhyun tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya. Ini seperti yang selama ini selalu dibayangkannya tentang dirinya dan Chanyeol. Menjadi sepasang kekasih yang saling mencintai, tinggal satu atap, saling membantu mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Ini benar-benar romantis.

"Kau betah tinggal di sini?" tanya Chanyeol tiba-tiba.

Ini baru satu minggu. Dan Baekhyun tidak bisa begitu saja berkata ya pada pertanyaan Chanyeol. Itu terlalu terburu-buru. Tetapi memang tidak dapat dipungkiri, baik Chanyeol maupun Dajung, keduanya sudah memperlakukan Baekhyun dengan baik. Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menyenangkan hati Chanyeol dengan menganggukan kepalanya. "Kau baik. Dajung noona juga."

"Syukurlah kalau kau betah."

"Sampai kapan aku diperbolehkan tinggal di sini?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol terdiam untuk beberapa saat dan itu berhasil membuat Baekhyun was-was. Apakah mungkin...Chanyeol tidak berniat mengajak Baekhyun untuk tinggal selamanya dengannya? "Aku tidak akan mengusirmu. Kau boleh tinggal semaumu di rumah ini," kata Chanyeol akhirnya. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun benar-benar lega.

"Kau sungguh baik. Apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membalas kebaikanmu?"

Chanyeol berdehem pelan. Kebaikannya tentu saja tanpa meminta sebuah imbalan. Akan tetapi jika teringat permintaan istrinya, apakah itu semua tidak sama saja dengan meminta imbalan? Dia sudah menolong Baekhyun, dan sebagai imbalannya dia menginginkan Baekhyun menyerahkan tubuhnya. "Tidak perlu melakukan apapun," kata Chanyeol, menatap Baekhyun. Mau tak mau Baekhyun juga balas menatapnya. Mata mereka bertemu untuk waktu yang cukup lama. "Hiduplah dengan bahagia."

"Kau terlalu romantis," kata Baekhyun sambil membuang muka, tidak menyadari kalau kalimatnya memantik sesuatu dalam diri Chanyeol. Wajah Baekhyun merona dengan cantiknya.

Apakah bocah ini...

Chanyeol harus memastikannya saat ini juga. Jika benar, semua akan berjalan sesuai rencana. Segalanya akan menjadi mudah baginya. Ya.

"Baekhyun," panggil Chanyeol dengan suara rendahnya. Seketika Baekhyun menoleh padanya dan pandangan mereka berdua bertemu lagi. Kali ini bahkan lebih intens dari sebelumnya. Chanyeol sudah membulatkan tekad. Dia harus menaklukan bocah ini lebih cepat. Dia tidak mau mengulur-ulur waktu lagi. "B-boleh aku menciummu?"

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat mencerna pertanyaan Chanyeol. Dia harap dia tidak salah dengar. Chanyeol ingin menciumnya! Dan betapa jantan pria itu sampai-sampai harus meminta ijin dulu padanya untuk mendapatkan semua ciuman! Astaga! "K-kau sudah pernah melakukannya kan?"

"Bukan ciuman itu. Aku ingin ciuman yang lebih dewasa," kata Chanyeol, sekarang lebih berani. Apalagi setelah melihat rona merah di pipi laki-laki cantik itu. "Bolehkah?"

Baekhyun hanya mampu mengangguk kaku seperti robot. Seperti terhipnotis oleh tatapan mematikan pria dewasa di depan matanya. Oh, Chanyeol sungguh tampan. Dan dia tidak sanggup berkata tidak. Toh, dia juga menginginkannya. Jadi, terjadilah. Sebuah kecupan lembut di bibir Baekhyun. Hanya pertemuan kedua bibir. Tidak ada arti apa-apa bagi Chanyeol, tetapi berarti seperti dunia ini bagi Baekhyun.

"Kau menyukaiku?" tanya Chanyeol ketika dia memundurkan wajahnya namun dahi mereka saling menyatu.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kurasa begitu. Kau tampan dan selalu membuatku berdebar. Apa kau pikir itu rasa suka?" Baekhyun malah bertanya balik dengan polosnya, membuat Chanyeol benar-benar gemas dibuatnya.

"Kupikir begitu. Aku juga menyukaimu."

"Bagaimana dengan Dajung?"

"Bagaimana kalau kita lupakan dia sejenak?"

"Baiklah kalau itu yang kau mau."

"Itu bukan hanya kemauanku. Itu kemauanmu juga, Baekhyun."

"Ya, kita berdua, kalau begitu," sahut Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

.

Baekhyun mungkin pernah membayangkan bagaimana dirinya bisa berada di bawah kungkungan lengan berotot milik Chanyeol. Tergeletak pasrah, tak berdaya, dan hanya mampu mendesah. Tetapi dia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa khayalannya menjelma menjadi sebuah kenyataan. Dan hal ini sungguh terlalu indah untuknya yang bahkan belum menginjak usia tujuh belas tahun.

Baekhyun berada di dalam kamar tidur Chanyeol yang gelap. Kamar yang memperdengarkan suara bercinta antara Chanyeol dan Dajung beberapa malam yang lalu. Dan malam ini adalah malamnya. Malam ini adalah malamnya untuk mendesah di kamar itu. Baekhyun berharap Dajung ada di sini, berbaring di kamar sebelah, mendengarkan desahan dirinya dan Chanyeol yang saling bersahutan dengan perasaan tersiksa. Sama seperti yang dirasakan Baekhyun malam itu.

Semua akan terasa lebih sempurna.

Baekhyun tidak ingat kapan Chanyeol melucuti pakaian miliknya dan pakaian Chanyeol sendiri. Mereka sudah bertelanjang bulat, kulit ke kulit, bibir ke bibir, penis saling bergesekan satu sama lain. Baekhyun memejamkan mata. Bagaimana bisa dalam kenikmatan seperti ini dia masih bisa membayangkan sosok ibunya. Apa karena rasa nikmat ini Kim Heechul memutuskan untuk melacurkan diri seumur hidupnya?

Sebuah desahan lolos dari bibir Baekhyun tatkala Chanyeol menyesap puting mungilnya yang menegang. Dia bahkan bukan seorang wanita. Dia tidak memiliki payudara yang montok seperti milik ibunya atau Dajung, tetapi Chanyeol seolah terobsesi dengan putingnya dan terus menghisapnya seperti bayi besar yang tengah menyusu.

Baekhyun menaruh jemarinya di sela-sela rambut lebat Chanyeol, sedikit meremasnya untuk melampiaskan buncahan rasa nikmat di tubuhnya. Ini bahkan lebih nikmat daripada malam-malam yang dia habiskan untuk memuaskan diri sendiri. Ini seribu kali lebih nikmat. Mungkin karena saat ini, Baekhyun tidak harus menyentuh dirinya sendiri. Dan sentuhan dari orang lain, tentu saja memiliki efek berbeda dan lebih menggairahkan. Terutama jika orang itu adalah Park Chanyeol.

Sebuah botol yang berisi cairan kental dan licin yang berada di tangan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun penasaran setengah mati. Dia tidak pernah melihat benda itu sebelumnya. Mungkin hanya lotion, tetapi untuk apa Chanyeol menuangkannya di telapak tangannya. Melumuri seluruh jarinya dengan cairan kental itu. Dan kepala Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti bertanya ketika Chanyeol membuka kakinya dengan lebar dan memasukkan satu jari padanya.

Oh, benda itu bisa membuat sesuatu bisa dengan mudah masuk ke dalam lubangku yang sempit, pikir Baekhyun.

Apakah Chanyeol menggunakan benda itu saat bercinta dengan Dajung? Ataukah Chanyeol secara khusus menyiapkan benda itu untuknya?

Kepala Baekhyun tidak bisa berhenti bertanya. Sungguh.

Dua jari mungkin tidak apa-apa, tetapi saat Chanyeol memasukkan jari ketiganya, barulah perasaan sakit itu terasa. Baekhyun meringis pelan. Sebenarnya dia ingin menangis. Rasanya begitu tidak nyaman mendapati sesuatu seperti jemari Chanyeol mengganjal di lubang sensitifnya. Mungkin ada rasa nikmat, tetapi rasa sakit juga tak luput dirasakannya. Dan Baekhyun hanya mampu menggigit bibir bawahnya sedikit keras.

Baekhyun pikir semua sudah selesai. Dia pikir setelah ini dia sudah bisa bernapas lega, namun rasa sakit yang sebenarnya baru saja akan dirasakannya. Chanyeol menarik keluar jemarinya, meninggalkan sisi lega sekaligus hampa di dalam diri Baekhyun. Kemudian tidak berapa lama—bahkan Baekhyun baru menghela napas satu kali—Chanyeol menghujam lubang yang sama dengan sesuatu yang lebih besar, panas, dan keras.

Baekhyun terkesiap. Lubangnya seperti meregang sempurna. Tubuhnya terasa seperti terbelah dua. Tetapi dia tahu, semua rasa sakit ini akan terbayar setelahnya dengan rasa nikmat. Dia percaya bahwa Chanyeol ada pria yang begitu hebat di ranjang. Dia tidak bisa melupakan bagaimana desahan nikmat Dajung mengisi setiap relung telinganya ketika saat itu—mungkin—Chanyeol sedang menghujamkan dirinya pada Dajung.

Dia juga ingin merasakannya. Tubuhnya sudah begitu siap menyambut kenikmatan itu. Dajung memang wanita yang begitu baik, tetapi saat ini, persetan dengan Dajung dan segala kebaikannya! Baekhyun hanya menginginkan Chanyeol untuknya sendiri. Baekhyun ingin merengkuh pria ini dan tidak pernah melepaskannya lagi. Dia tidak peduli jika Chanyeol adalah milik orang lain. Dia ingin melakukan apapun untuk membuat Chanyeol menjadi miliknya. Apapun.

Tubuh Baekhyun tersentak hingga terkadang menyentuh kepala ranjang. Tetapi dia tidak bisa mengeluh bahkan untuk menghentikan Chanyeol, dia tidak mampu. Dia justru tidak menginginkan kenikmatan ini berakhir. Dia mendesah dan mendesah, semakin lama semakin mempertegas bahwa Chanyeol adalah pria perkasa yang sudah menggagahinya dengan begitu gagah. Betapa iri Baekhyun pada Dajung karena wanita itu sudah merasakan kenikmatan ini berulang kali dalam hidupnya. Dajung pastilah wanita yang sangat bahagia bisa memiliki Chanyeol seutuhnya.

Sesuatu seperti sedang bergumul di perut Baekhyun. Seperti sesuatu yang semakin lama semakin ingin meledak. Tetapi perasaan itu begitu nikmat. Baekhyun memejamkan matanya karena perasaan nikmat itu semakin lama semakin menghantamnya begitu keras. Chanyeol menggeram di atas tubuhnya, menghujamnya lagi dan lagi. Dia sudah tidak bisa lagi membedakan mana surga mana neraka. Segalanya tampak mengabur.

Dan dalam satu lenguhan panjang, Baekhyun mencapai puncak kenikmatannya. Kemudian, Chanyeol menyusul tidak berapa lama setelah Baekhyun. Pergumulan yang panas dan penuh gairah itu menemui akhirnya. Chanyeol ambruk di atas tubuh Baekhyun. Keduanya terengah kehabisan udara. Setelah mendapatkan kembali tenaganya, Chanyeol beranjak dari tubuh Baekhyun dan merebahkan tubuhnya di sisi bocah cantik itu.

Tidak ada kalimat apapun yang terucap setelahnya. Keduanya dengan cepat segera terbuai ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Baekhyun terbangun ketika matahari sudah merangkak naik, hampir tepat berada di atas kepala. Dia merasakan sekujur tubuhnya nyeri bukan main. Dan rasa nyeri itu segera membawanya pada ingatan semalam. Tentang percintaannya dan Chanyeol.

Wajahnya segera bersemu merah ketika kilasan bayangan-bayangan semalam menari-nari di kepalanya. Bahkan deru napas Chanyeol yang berat, geraman rendahnya ketika mencapai puncak kenikmatan, masih bisa Baekhyun dengar dengan jelas di telinganya sampai saat ini.

Tetapi yang membuatnya merasa seperti mimpi adalah dia tidak terbangun di sisi Chanyeol. Dia ada di dalam kamarnya, masih mengenakan pakaian semalam. Tidak ada yang berbeda, segalanya tetap sama kecuali rasa sakit di daerah bawah tubuhnya.

Perlahan Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya. Dia menemukan Chanyeol sedang mengoles selai cokelat ke roti gandumnya dengan teliti. Pria itu sedang menikmati sarapannya di tengah hari. Dan Baekhyun tahu betul alasannya dan semalam memang bukan hanya mimpi belaka. Dengan senyum merekah di bibir tipisnya, Baekhyun berjalan menghampiri Chanyeol.

"Hei, kau sudah bangun?" sapa Chanyeol sesaat setelah dia menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk dan mengambil satu tempat duduk di seberang Chanyeol. Dia mengambil roti gandumnya dan mengoleskan selai cokelat sama persis seperti yang Chanyeol lakukan. Kemudian dia mengunyahnya dengan begitu lahap. Energinya benar-benar terkuras habis semalam.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan?" tanya Chanyeol penuh perhatian.

"Aku hanya sangat lapar."

"Kalau begitu, makanlah yang banyak. Setelah ini aku ingin bicara serius padamu," kata Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Kau tidak pergi bekerja?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Hmm aku bangun kesiangan. Jadi ya, tidak sempat ke kantor. Hari ini aku membolos," sahut Chanyeol begitu santai.

"Baiklah, aku sudah selesai. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Baekhyun setelah menghabiskan empat lembar roti gandum dan segelas susu.

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak, seperti sedang merangkai kata. Tetapi dengan sabar, Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol membuka mulutnya. "A-aku hanya ingin minta maaf soal semalam."

"Baiklah. Aku memaafkanmu. Tetapi sebenarnya kau tidak perlu minta maaf."

"Aku harap kita berdua bisa melupakan kejadian tadi malam."

Kali ini, Baekhyun yang dibuat diam. Dia tertegun. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sudah merasukiku tadi malam, Baekhyun. Aku sudah melakukan kesalahan padamu," kata Chanyeol sambil menundukkan wajahnya, tidak berani menatap Baekhyun.

"Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang sudah merasukiku, tapi bukankah kita sama-sama menginginkannya?"

"Aku tidak tahu, tapi ya semalam aku memang kacau. Dan aku sudah _beristri_ , Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, benar-benar tidak mengerti. "Kalau itu yang kua khawatirkan, aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada istrimu," kata Baekhyun. Dia pikir, pasti Chanyeol menginginkan ini. Sebuah perjanjian di mana kedua belah pihak akan saling merahasiakan apa yang sudah terjadi.

"Aku lega mendengarnya." Chanyeol menghela napas. Tetapi sebenarnya bukan itu yang mengganjal benaknya. Hanya saja Chanyeol kesulitan untuk menyampaikan maksud hatinya pada Baekhyun. Perasaan bersalah benar-benar mengganjal di dadanya karena bagaimana pun dia sudah memanfaatkan bocah polos ini. "Terima kasih."

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak bisa menghentikan kebiasaan barunya, yaitu mengenakan kaus Chanyeol yang begitu kebesaran di tubuhnya dan hampir menelan seluruh keberadaannya. Chanyeol sudah membelikannya beberapa pakaian bagus, akan tetapi Baekhyun merasa lebih nyaman dengan hanya mengenakan kaus milik pria itu. Mungkin karena aroma tubuh Chanyeol menempel kuat pada pakaian-pakaiannya.

Ketika Chanyeol bekerja, waktu yang Baekhyun habiskan di apartemen Chanyeol begitu membosankan. Baekhyun sudah tidak lagi bekerja di restoran daging. Seharian yang dilakukannya hanya menonton acara tv sampai matanya pegal dan berair. Atau sekedar berbaring tanpa melakukan apa pun—terkadang membayangkan malam panasnya bersama Chanyeol. Tetapi kadang semua itu menjadi sangat membosankan. Tidak ada orang yang bisa dia ajak bicara sepanjang hari.

"Ish," gerutunya. Baekhyun berjinjit sekali lagi sambil mengulurkan tangannya tinggi-tinggi demi dapat mencapai kabinet paling atas di mana mangkuk-mangkuk itu ditaruh. Baekhyun sedang mencoba membuat sesuatu yang layak untuk dijadikan makan malam, untuknya dan Chanyeol. Tetapi tubuh mungilnya bahkan tak mampu meraih ketinggian rak tersebut.

Tetapi tiba-tiba sepasang tangan hinggap di pinggangnya, mengangkat tubuh ringan Baekhyun hingga tangannya bisa mencapai rak mangkuk itu. Baekhyun terkejut bukan main, namun aroma parfum Chanyeol yang begitu familiar membuat dia merasa sedikit tenang. Setelah menurunkan Baekhyun, Chanyeol memutar tubuh bocah itu sehingga mereka saling berhadapan, dan mata mereka saling bertemu. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanyanya.

"Hanya membuat sesuatu untuk makan malam _kita_."

"Apa itu?" tanya Chanyeol, sedikit mengintip dari bahu Baekhyun.

"Sup iga sapi."

"Tampaknya sangat lezat."

"Oh, aku justru tidak begitu yakin dengan rasanya. Kau tahu aku pernah bekerja di restoran daging, tapi sekalipun aku tidak pernah mencoba memasak."

"Tetap saja masakanmu patut dicoba."

"B-baiklah," kata Baekhyun sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol yang rupanya sejak tadi masih setia menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggang Baekhyun.

Makan malam berlangsung tanpa banyak kata-kata dari keduanya. Masakan Baekhyun memang bukan yang terlezat, tapi paling tidak, rasanya lumayan. Tidak buruk. Chanyeol beberapa kali memuji masakan buatannya dan Baekhyun setengah mati berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

Chanyeol sudah menyelesaikan makan malamnya dan kini yang dia lakukan adalah memperhatikan bagaimana bocah berusia enam belas seperti Baekhyun tampak begitu menggemaskan ketika dia kesulitan mengunyah daging di mangkuknya. Ini aneh. Di mata Chanyeol, Baekhyun tak lebih dari sekedar bocah lugu yang sudah dia manfaatkan kepolosannya. Tetapi di sisi lain, melihat Baekhyun mengenakan kaus miliknya yang tampak begitu longgar di tubuh mungilnya—dan sesekali bahu putih mulusnya terekspos karena kerah kausnya yang sedikit melorot. Dia jadi tampak begitu seksi.

Aku pria normal, batin Chanyeol, buru-buru mengusir pikiran kotor yang hinggap di kepalanya.

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun, berkedip polos.

"T-tidak. Hanya saja kau makan dengan begitu lahap."

Baekhyun tersenyum malu. "Aku memang lapar sekali."

"Kau benar-benar menggemaskan."

"Aku bukan anak kecil." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Baiklah. Kau anak setengah dewasa."

"Aku sudah dewasa. Aku sudah pernah melakukan semua hal yang dilakukan orang dewasa. Termasuk seks," ujar Baekhyun, memelankan kalimat terakhirnya dan tertunduk malu.

chanyeol benar-benar sedang mati-matian menahan hasratnya untuk tidak melompat dan menerkam bocah laki-laki cantik di depan matanya itu. Dia tidak habis pikir. Dirinya seratus persen adalah pria normal yang menyukai wanita. Dia bahkan memiliki seroang istri yang begitu cantik. Tidak mungkin kan dia tergoda dengan tubuh Baekhyun _lagi_? Malam itu saja terjadi karena keterpaksaan. Kalau saja Dajung tidak memohon padanya, dia tidak mau melakukannya. Bercinta dengan pria atau wanita lain, sama saja seperti berselingkuh.

Tetapi...

Ini semua adalah keinginan Dajung.

Dajung yang memintanya untuk menyentuh Baekhyun. Kalau Chanyeol melakukannya satu kali lagi bersama Baekhyun, bukan masalah besar kan? Lagi pula di sini, di apartemen sebesar ini, hanya ada dirinya dan Baekhyun. Tidak ada salahnya jika Chanyeol menginginkan tubuh itu lagi... kan?

Baekhyun hendak menaruh mangkuk kotor ke tempat cucian, ketika Chanyeol menariknya dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman basah di bibir tipisnya. Awalnya begitu lembut dan hati-hati, seperti waswas dengan respon yang akan Baekhyun berikan padanya, tetapi ketika Baekhyun tampak pasrah dan menikmati, Chanyeol bertindak lebih berani. Dia memperdalam ciumannya dan tak membuang waktu lagi untuk mengangkat tubuh Baekhyun, kemudian membawanya ke dalam kamar gelap untuk melepaskan gairah mereka berdua.

.

.

.

"Apa kabar, Baekhyun?" sapa Dajung ceria ketika Baekhyun membukakan pintu untuknya. Hampir saja Baekhyun melupakan akhir pekan—hari di mana Dajung pulang ke Seoul dan mengacaukan kebersamaannya dengan Chanyeol.

"Hai. Aku baik," sahut Baekhyun pelan. Kecewa.

Dajung masuk ke dalam rumahnya dengan sekantong tas belanjaan di tangannya. Kemudian dia menyerahkan kantong belanjaan itu pada Baekhyun. "Untukmu. Oleh-oleh dari Bundang."

"Trims," kata Baekhyun sambil mengintip ke dalam isi kantong itu.

"Mana Chanyeol?"

"Dia belum pulang. Katanya hari ini dia lembur."

"Ah, di akhir pekan seperti ini?" tanya Dajung kecewa. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa dan memijit tumit kakinya yang memakai heel begitu tinggi. "Padahal aku sudah sangat merindukannya."

Baekhyun mendengus dalam hati. Kau hanya ingin mendesah di bawah tindihan Chanyeol...

"Mau kubuatkan minum?"

"Tidak perlu," sahut Dajung, terkekeh pelan pada Baekhyun yang selalu pemalu bila berada di depannya. "Aku bisa mengambilnya sendiri."

"Baiklah," ujar Baekhyun. Dia berniat kembali ke kamarnya untuk membuka oleh-oleh dari Dajung namun wanita itu tidak membiarkannya pergi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dalam seminggu ini?"

Mendapat pertanyaan itu, mendadak membuat Baekhyun gugup. "T-tidak ada."

"Apa kau dan Chanyeol bersenang-senang?"

"T-tidak. A-aku...k-kami..."

Dajung tertawa membaca kegugupan dalam kalimat Baekhyun. Dia memutuskan untuk menggoda Baekhyun lagi. "Sepertinya kau dan Chanyeol memang bersenang-senang... Wah, kalian jahat karena bersenang-senang tanpaku."

"A-aku...k-kami tidakk..." Baekhyun mengibaskan tangannya gelagapan.

"Sayang, kau pulang?" sebuah suara muncul dari ambang pintu. Suara milik Chanyeol. Dajung segera bangkit dari sofa dan menghambur untuk memeluk suaminya yang sedang melepaskan sepatunya di dekat pintu.

"Aku merindukanmu," kata Dajung sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol.

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut dan mengusap punggung istrinya dengan sayang. "Aku juga merindukanmu."

Dada Baekhyun berdenyut nyeri menyaksikan pemandangan yang menyakitkan mata itu. Tanpa suara, dia masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan membanting oleh-oleh yang dibawakan Dajung dengan penuh amarah. Dia benar-benar sedang dibakar cemburu. Inilah dunia nyata. Chanyeol adalah milik Dajung, bukan miliknya. Kebahagiaannya yang kemarin, hanyalah sebuah kebahagiaan sesaat, yang bahkan sekarang sudah berangsur-angsur lenyap, digantikan oleh kepedihan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Guys, chapter 2 is up!**

 **Makasih yang udah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca FF abal ini. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Hehehe.**

 **Makasih buat semua yang udah bersedia meninggalkan jejak. *luphyou***

 **REVIEW, FAV, dan FOLLOW!**

 **See ya in the next chapter!**

 ***muachhhhh***


	3. Chapter 3

**ARTIFICIAL LOVE**

 **Chapter Three**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast :**

 **CHANBAEK**

 **.**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Kim Heechul**

 **Park Dajung (OC)**

 **.**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Angst**

 **.**

 **Rate :**

 **/ M / YAOI /**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimmer :**

 **FF ini adalah murni karya BaekQiu.**

 **Jika terjadi kesamaan alur dan cerita, itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan semata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My first yaoi fic ever!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Beware of typos!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Ini bukan kisah Cinderella yang memiliki akhir yang bahagia. Baekhyun tahu dirinya bukan siapa-siapa. Dia hanya seorang bocah miskin yang mendapatkan secuil rasa kasihan dari pria yang sudah menyelamatkan hidupnya. Chanyeol dan Dajung sudah begitu baik terhadapnya dan seharusnya Baekhyun bersyukur akan hal itu. Seharusnya dia dapat membalas kebaikan itu, bukan justru merasa tersiksa didera rasa cemburunya ketika pada akhirnya Chanyeol kembali ke pelukan istrinya.

Malam sudah merangkak naik, dia sudah muak menyaksikan pasangan itu ber- _lovey dovey_ di depan wajahnya, mempertunjukkan kemesraan yang Baekhyun bersumpah tidak ingin melihatnya lagi seumur hidupnya. Park Chanyeol... kenapa dia begitu kejam padanya? Sehari yang lalu dirinya dan Chanyeol masih saling memeluk di tempat tidur yang sama, mendesahkan nama masing-masing. Tapi kini, Chanyeol melupakan semuanya. Matanya hanya tertuju pada wanita itu, sementara Baekhyun hanya menjadi seorang penonton.

"Kau belum menghabiskan makananmu?" tanya Dajung yang melihat makanan di piring Baekhyun masih utuh—tak tersentuh.

"B-belum," gumam Baekhyun—menggeleng pelan sambil menatap piringnya.

Dajung tersenyum lembut. "Kau harus lebih banyak makan, Baekhyun. Bagaimana pun untuk ukuran bocah laki-laki, kau terlalu kurus."

Bocah... Baekhyun hanya seorang bocah di mata mereka... "Aku tahu," sahut Baekhyun lemah.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai," kali ini adalah suara Chanyeol. Dia beranjak dari meja makan sambil meraih tangan Dajung, siap membawanya pergi. "taruh saja piringnya di tempat cuci. Biar aku yang mencucinya besok. Kembalilah ke kamarmu dan tidur, Baekhyun."

Baekhyun mendongak menatap Chanyeol. "K-kalian mau ke mana?" tanyanya.

"Kami..." Dajung yang menjawab, sambil menunjukkan senyum misteriusnya. Dia dan Chanyeol saling bertatapan penuh arti.

Oh, Baekhyun tahu betul arti senyum itu.

"Selamat malam, Baekhyun," kata Chanyeol sebelum membawa istrinya pergi dan menghilang di pintu kamar mereka.

.

.

.

Chanyeol menutup pintu kamar sepelan mungkin dan menguncinya. Dia melihat istrinya melenggang ke meja rias dan melepaskan anting yang menghiasi telinganya. Di lihat dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang, dia bisa melihat betapa sempurna istrinya ini. Dialah satu-satunya wanita yang mampu membuat Chanyeol bertekuk lutut.

Merasa sepasang mata Chanyeol terus mengawasinya, Dajung menoleh pada suaminya itu dengan sebuah senyum simpul. "Kenapa kau terus menatapku?"

"Aku merindukanmu," jawab Chanyeol.

"Oh, aku hanya pergi selama satu minggu. Lagipula kita sudah menjalani ini selama satu tahun," kata Dajung, tidak mau terbuai rayuan gombal suaminya.

"Tapi tetap saja..." Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah istrinya. Chanyeol berdiri di belakang Dajung yang sedang menghapus make upnya dengan lotion dan kapas, kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping istrinya. Dia membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Dajung. "Aku tidak pernah melewatkan hariku tanpa memikirkanmu."

"Oh, benarkah?" goda Dajung pura-pura tak percaya. Dia berbalik dan menatap suaminya yang masih melingkarkan tangan dengan erat di pinggangnya. "Kau bilang, kau sudah melakukannya."

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Seperti permintaanmu. Aku sudah melakukannya."

"Bagaimana caranya kau membujuknya?" tanya Dajung dengan mata berbinar senang dan juga penasaran.

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu. "Entahlah. Semua terjadi begitu saja."

Dajung menatap suaminya itu dengan perasaan bahagia. Dia memeluk Chanyeol erat, melampiaskan perasaan senangnya. Dia memang beruntung. Memiliki suami sesempurna Chanyeol, adalah satu dari keberuntungan Dajung. Wanita itu mendaratkan sebuah ciuman singkat di bibir suaminya. "Terima kasih. Oh ya ampun, aku senang sekali."

"Akan kulakukan apa pun untuk membuatmu senang," kata Chanyeol yang ikut tersenyum.

"Oh, aku mencintaimu, sayang."

"Tunggu sebentar," kata Chanyeol. Dia melepaskan diri dari pelukan istrinya dan berjalan ke kabinet di samping tempat tidur. Dari salah satu laci, dia mengeluarkan sebuah handy-cam dan memberikannya pada Dajung. "Aku sudah merekamnya di sini."

Dajung dengan terharu menerima benda itu. Dia hampir saja menitikan airmata bahagianya.

"Aku sudah melakukannya untukmu," kata Chanyeol menginterupsi luapan bahagia istrinya. Dajung mengalihkan tatapannya pada Chanyeol. "Sekarang, aku meminta sebuah hadiah darimu," katanya sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Dajung mengerti sekali maksud ucapan Chanyeol barusan. Dia menaruh dengan hati-hati handy-cam itu di atas meja rias, kemudian merangkul Chanyeol dan kembali mendaratkan bibirnya di bibir tebal milik suaminya. Malam ini akan berakhir dengan begitu panas dan menggairahkan lagi. Rekaman itu bisa dia lihat nanti. Sekarang, saatnya mengucapkan terima kasih pada Chanyeol—dengan cara yang paling disukai suaminya itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun berbaring meringkuk di tempat tidurnya—tidak bisa memejamkan mata barang sedetikpun. Apalagi malam yang sunyi ini harus dihiasi dengan desahan-desahan penuh nikmat Dajung dan Chanyeol di kamar sebelah. Sehari yang lalu, dirinya lah yang mendesah nikmat di sana, tetapi malam ini dia harus tersingkir. Menghabiskan malam penuh siksaan ini seorang diri.

Kenapa Chanyeol harus menyentuh istrinya lagi?

Oh, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Apakah dirinya kurang memuaskan? Apa yang bisa diberikan Dajung padanya yang tidak bisa Baekhyun berikan?

"Mungkin karena aku tidak punya payudara," tangis Baekhyun merasa begitu menderita. "Mungkin karena tubuh Dajung lebih indah, sementara aku hanya bocah kurus."

Baekhyun merasa kesal. Padahal dirinya adalah anak dari pelacur nomor satu di kawasan apartemen lampu merah. Kenapa dirinya tidak bisa memuaskan Chanyeol? Harusnya Baekhyun belajar dari ibunya bagaimana cara memuaskan pria di ranjang. Kalau dia tahu caranya, Chanyeol tidak akan mau lagi menyentuh istrinya. Dan Chanyeol pasti akan datang padanya karena hanya Baekhyun-lah yang lebih bisa memuaskannya.

Pada dasarnya, pria hanyalah tentang kepuasan.

Setelah jeritan penuh kenikmatan yang diteriakkan Dajung menggema di telinganya, Baekhyun merasa tidak tahan dan memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamarnya. Dengan mata basah dan jejak air mata di pipinya, dia bergegas menuju balkon. Mengusak kasar air mata yang terus meleleh di pipinya, dia menatap ke kejauhan. Tapi lampu-lampu malam yang berkedip indah itu tidak mampu menghiburnya.

"Kenapa belum tidur?"

Baekhyun terkesiap mendengar suara Chanyeol dari balik punggungnya. Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya hingga kini dia dan Chanyeol saling berhadapan. Balkon yang temaram dan tubuh Chanyeol yang menguarkan aroma pasca bercinta membuat Baekhyun hampir gila. Pria di depannya bertelanjang dada, hanya mengenakan boksernya. Di tangan kirinya, sebatang rokok menyala mengepulkan asap tipis. "Chanyeol!" pekik Baekhyun sambil menerjang tubuh pria itu dan memeluknya erat.

"B-baekhyun, ada apa?" tanya Chanyeol bingung sekaligus khawatir jika Dajung bisa mendengar pekikan Baekhyun. Dia berusaha melepaskan diri dari Baekhyun, namun bocah itu memeluknya terlalu erat.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" isak Baekhyun sambil mendongak menatap Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun, jangan seperti ini..." kata Chanyeol, masih berusaha melepaskan diri.

Baekhyun menggeleng kencang dengan kekanak-kanakkan. "Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Aku ingin memelukmu seperti ini sampai pagi atau selamanya..."

"Baekhyun..." Chanyeol menghela napas jengah. "Jangan seperti ini. Aku khawatir Dajung bisa mendengar kita."

"Aku tidak peduli. Biarkan saja dia mendengar atau melihat kita," kata Baekhyun.

"Tidak bisa. Dia istriku. Istri sahku, Baekhyun."

"Tapi kau bilang kau menyukaiku!" isakan Baekhyun semakin kencang.

"Baekhyun, dengarkan aku," kata Chanyeol tegas sambil memegang bahu Baekhyun kuat. Mau tak mau bocah itu menatap pria yang lebih tinggi dengan patuh, air mata mengalir deras. "Kita bicarakan ini nanti. Sekarang, aku harus kembali ke kamar. Dajung menungguku dan aku tidak mau dia berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentang kita."

"T-tapi—"

"Tidak sekarang, oke?!"

Air mata kembali meleleh di pipi Baekhyun. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping. Chanyeol meninggalkannya—lagi—demi Dajung. Sejak awal dirinya memang tidak berharga. Tidak ada yang mencintainya dengan tulus. Baekhyun terpuruk ke lantai. Dia menangkup wajahnya yang basah dengan kedua telapak tangannya, tenggelam dalam penderitaan.

.

.

.

Chanyeol bersender ke pintu, menyaksikan istrinya yang sedang asyik tenggelam menonton adegan dirinya dan Baekhyun yang direkam beberapa hari yang lalu itu. Sebagai seorang pria yang mencintai istrinya, tentu saja harga diri Chanyeol merasa terluka ketika Dajung memintanya untuk bercinta dengan orang lain—Baekhyun. Tetapi dia sangat mencintai Dajung, sampai-sampai mau melakukan apapun hanya untuk memenuhi keinginan istrinya yang tidak masuk akal itu.

Dajung memang mengakui kelainan dalam dirinya baru-baru ini saja. Dia bilang, dia akan mendapat kepuasan seksual hanya dengan melihat suaminya bercinta dengan orang lain. Dia bisa mendapat kepuasan seksual hanya dengan menyaksikan orang yang dikasihinya bercinta dengan orang lain. Penyimpangan ini sebenarnya dipicu oleh ayahnya. Ayah Dajung adalah seorang pengusaha kaya yang menghabiskan sisa hidupnya dengan menduda. Ibu Dajung meninggal ketika Dajung masih terlalu kecil untuk mengingat semuanya. Setiap malam, sang ayah terkasih selalu membawa pulang wanita atau pria yang berbeda. Dan Dajung kecil menyaksikan adegan traumatis itu setiap malam.

Tanpa menimbulkan suara, Chanyeol menghampiri istrinya. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin menyaksikan adegan panasnya bersama Baekhyun. Merekam adegan bercinta benar-benar membuat Chanyeol malu sekaligus muak, akan tetapi lain hal dengan Dajung. Dia memandangi video itu dengan antusias yang meletup-letup. Bahkan tidak tersirat rasa cemburu sedikit pun ketika melihat suaminya sendiri bercinta dengan orang lain.

"Kau tidak cemburu?" tanya Chanyeol sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya. Dia hampir tidak percaya istrinya melihat adegan itu tanpa menunjukkan rasa tidak suka.

"Kenapa aku harus cemburu?" Dajung malah bertanya balik, mata masih tertuju pada adegan di depan matanya.

Chanyeol sebisa mungkin tidak melihat ke layar handy-cam itu. Tetapi suara desahan Baekhyun bisa dengan jelas terdengar dan itu membuatnya benar-benar tidak nyaman. Chanyeol akui, malam itu sungguh luar biasa.

"Pasti ini pertama kalinya untuk Baekhyun. Benar kan?" tanya Dajung.

"Hmmm," angguk Chanyeol.

"Dia manis juga ya?"

"Sebaiknya kita tidur, sayang. Ini sudah larut," ujar Chanyeol mengalihkan topik.

"Sebentar lagi..."

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku tidur duluan," kata Chanyeol sambil membaringkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman dan menarik selimut.

.

.

.

Hari minggu yang menyiksa baru saja usai. Dajung sudah kembali ke Bundang dan Chanyeol kembali beraktifitas di kantor pada hari seninnya, meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri di apartemen yang luas itu. Bocah itu meringkuk seharian di dalam kamarnya. Masih tidak bisa mengerti kenapa Chanyeol mencampakkannya setelah dirinya menyerahkan semua yang dia miliki untuk pria itu.

Baekhyun merasa tidak berharga lagi sekarang. Hidupnya yang sudah hancur, semakin hancur. Kebahagiaan yang dia pikir akan dia raih, kini hanya tinggal angan-angan. Dan ini semua karena Dajung. Seandainya wanita itu tidak ada—tidak pernah ada, Chanyeol pasti sudah jadi miliknya. Baekhyun hanya ingin mencicipi sedikit saja kebahagiaan karena sejak kecil dia tidak pernah mendapatkannya.

Tetapi kenapa dia malah semakin menderita? Tidak adakah kebahagiaan untuknya?

Dengan mata bengkak dan wajah merah basah, Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya. Hari sudah malam dan dirinya bahkan tidak menyadari hal itu. Dia berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju ruang tengah, tubuhnya lemas karena melewatkan sarapan dan makan siang—juga makan malam, tetapi dia tetap memaksakan diri untuk memeriksa keadaan di luar kamar. Karena kemungkinan Chanyeol sudah pulang dan dirinya tidak menyadari.

Dan benar saja. Dia melihat tas kerja milik Chanyeol tergeletak di sofa ruang tengah. "Chanyeol?" panggilnya dengan suara serak. Namun tidak ada jawaban. Memberanikan diri, Baekhyun menghampiri kamar Chanyeol yang pintunya sedikit terbuka. Dia mengintip ke dalam dan tidak menemukan siapa pun. Namun samar-samar dia mendengar gemericik air dari arah kamar mandi.

"Chanyeol...?"

Baekhyun melangkah masuk melintasi tempat tidur, menuju kamar mandi dan suara gemericik itu semakin jelas. Entah apa yang merasukinya, Baekhyun memutar kenop pintu tersebut dan menyelinap masuk. Chanyeol ada di sana, di bawah guyuran shower, berdiri tegap dengan tubuh telanjangnya. Mendadak Baekhyun menjadi gugup. Dia tidak habis pikir kenapa dirinya bisa nekat menerobos masuk ke dalam sini. Jelas-jelas Chanyeol sedang mandi dan sepertinya dia tidak menyadari kehadiran Baekhyun di belakangnya.

"Baekhyun?" Chanyeol terkesiap ketika Baekhyun melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Chanyeol, memeluknya erat. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab. Dia hanya mampu menenggelamkan wajahnya di punggung pria yang dicintainya itu dan membiarkan dirinya basah kuyup terguyur air. Baekhyun putus asa karena Chanyeol benar-benar mengacuhkannya sejak Dajung kembali ke Bundang. Bersikap begitu dingin padanya seolah dirinya tidak pernah ada. Chanyeol menghindarinya dan Baekhyun tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa selain ini.

"Kumohon, Chanyeol. Jangan mengacuhkanku..." isaknya di punggung Chanyeol. "Aku bisa mati kalau kau memperlakukanku seperti ini."

"Baekhyun, lepaskan aku," kata Chanyeol, berusaha mengurai tautan tangan Baekhyun yang melilit pinggangnya.

"Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau melepaskanmu. Aku menyukaimu, Chanyeol. Kenapa kau begini?"

Menghela napas sambil mengusap wajahnya yang basah, Chanyeol membalikkan tubuhnya hingga kini dirinya saling berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Di bawah guyuran air, dia masih bisa melihat dengan jelas air mata Baekhyun yang tak hentinya mengalir. Tak bisa dipungkiri, hati Chanyeol terenyuh melihat bocah lugu ini yang begitu bersedih. Semua adalah kesalahan dirinya. Baekhyun seperti ini adalah kesalahannya. "Maafkan aku," kata Chanyeol sambil mengangkat dagu Baekhyun dengan telunjuknya.

Baekhyun menggeleng keras. "Jangan meminta maaf. Aku tidak mau ucapan maafmu."

"Baekhyun, aku kira kau sudah salah paham tentang hubungan kita. Saat itu aku...aku...aku benar-benar khilaf, Baekhyun. Aku tahu aku sudah menyakitimu dengan melakukannya, tapi aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku hanya—"

"Tidak!" pekik Baekhyun histeris. "Jangan katakan itu! Kau bilang kau menyukaiku! Aku sudah memberikan semuanya untukmu, Chanyeol! Aku mencintaimu!"

Chanyeol bisa melihat kepedihan di mata bocah itu. "Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaanmu. Aku mencintai Dajung. Maafkan aku." Chanyeol mendorong pelan kedua lengan Baekhyun hingga bocah itu mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang.

"Aku rela melakukan apapun untukmu!" kata Baekhyun lirih. Tidak menyerah, dia kembali memeluk Chanyeol.

"Tidak. Kau tidak perlu melakukan apapun. Aku hanya minta, mulai sekarang kau harus melupakan apa yang telah terjadi di antara kita berdua."

Baekhyun mengusak air matanya. "Apa karena aku tidak seperti istrimu? Apa karena aku tidak bisa memuaskanmu? Itukah maksudmu?"

"Apa?" Chanyeol sedikit terkejut. "T-tidak. B-bukan itu maksu—"

"Aku akan belajar. Mulai sekarang aku akan belajar untuk bisa memuaskanmu. Asal kau tidak mengacuhkanku. Asal kau tidak meninggalkanku. Asal kau...tidak menyentuh istrimu lagi."

"Tidak bisa!" Chanyeol mundur sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku pria normal, Baekhyun. Aku menyukai wanita."

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan perasaan terluka. Hatinya seperti tercabik-cabik. Jadi selama ini... apa arti dari sentuhan-sentuhan Chanyeol padanya? Jika bukan rasa suka, kenapa Chanyeol menyentuhnya? Apakah dirinya hanya sebagai pemuas hasrat saja? Pengusir sepi dan dinginnya malam? Hanya teman satu malam?

Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa pedih di hatinya. Dia merosot ke lantai dan menangis meraung-raung di sana. Chanyeol harus menelan rasa bersalahnya bulat-bulat ketika melihat Baekhyun yang menangis sengsara seperti itu. Rasanya merutuki diri sendiri saja tidak cukup untuk menebus kesalahannya pada Baekhyun. Dan Chanyeol tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya ketika situasi sudah menjadi seburuk ini.

Mematikan shower dan melilitkan handuk di pinggangnya, Chanyeol menghampiri bocah malang itu dan berjongkok. "Ayo ganti pakaianmu. Kau bisa sakit kalau membiarkan tubuhmu basah kuyup seperti ini."

Tetapi Baekhyun seperti menulikan pendengarannya. Dia mematung di sana, mengacuhkan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun. Ayolah..."

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Kehabisan kesabaran, Chanyeol meraih tubuh Baekhyun dan menggendong tubuh mungil bocah laki-laki itu keluar dari kamar mandi. Dia membawa tubuh Baekhyun ke tempat tidurnya dan menghempaskan bocah itu di sana dengan sedikit kasar. Baekhyun tidak memberikan perlawanan sedikitpun meski diperlakukan seperti itu.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya dan mengambil handuk, kaus dan celana secara acak, lalu kembali menemui Baekhyun yang masih terlentang. Dibukanya secara paksa pakaian bocah itu, kaos dan celana sudah lolos dari tubuh Baekhyun. Dan bocah itu menggigil. Chanyeol melilitkan handuk di tubuh Baekhyun dan duduk di sampingnya sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengendalikan emosinya.

"Pakai baju itu."

Baekhyun masih menangis, mengabaikan Chanyeol sepenuhnya. Rasa takut terpancar di matanya. Dia tidak pernah sekali pun melihat Park Chanyeol marah. "T-tidak..."

"Baekhyun," geram Chanyeol.

"Aku...aku ingin mati saja..." gumamnya putus asa. Air mata meleleh deras di pipinya.

Chanyeol menghela napas gusar. Dia mengusak wajahnya berkali-kali dengan frustasi. Dia seharusnya tahu, berurusan dengan bocah seperti ini tidak akan pernah mudah. Akan sangat sulit memahami jalan pikiran Baekhyun. Seharusnya dia mencari orang bayaran untuk ditiduri, bukan Baekhyun. Kini melihat Baekhyun merana seperti ini, Chanyeol tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa perasaannya ikut teriris perih.

Baekhyun tersentak ketika Chanyeol tiba-tiba sudah berada di atasnya, menguasainya, memenjarakan kedua tangannya di sisi kepala. Matanya bergerak gelisah dan terpaku pada bola mata Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Jangan bodoh," geram Chanyeol dengan nada suara rendahnya.

Baekhyun hanya mampu menelan ludah. Dia membiarkan dirinya didominasi sekali lagi oleh Chanyeol.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kauinginkan?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku menginginkanmu, Chanyeol. Aku tidak ingin apa pun selain dirimu di dunia ini. Aku akan melakukan apa pun untukmu. Aku rela mengorbankan apa pun agar bisa bersamamu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Hanya kau satu-satuny—"

Tanpa membiarkan Baekhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya, Chanyeol membungkam mulut itu dengan bibirnya. Baekhyun menerima ciuman kasar itu dengan mata terpejam. Bagaimana pun ini adalah Chanyeol. Seperti apa pun perlakuan pria itu, bagi Baekhyun ini adalah yang terbaik. Dan dia tidak menginginkan hal lain selain ini.

Chanyeol memisahkan tautan bibir mereka. Dengan terengah-engah dia bertanya, "Kau menyukai ciumanku?"

"Iya," angguk Baekhyun polos, menjawab dengan tak kalah terengah.

"Bagaimana dengan yang ini...?" Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Baekhyun dan menghisap kulit putih mulus yang menggoda itu dengan sebuah hisapan kuat hingga Baekhyun melenguh pelan dan mencengkram rambut Chanyeol untuk menahan sensasi nikmat.

Dengan bibir bergetar, dia menjawab, "Aku juga menyukainya."

Chanyeol tidak berhenti. Dia menurunkan wajahnya hingga kini bibirnya berhadapan langsung dengan puting merah muda mungil milik Baekhyun yang begitu menggoda. Dadanya naik turun dan Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan ingin segera mencicipi benda menggoda itu. "Kita lihat apa kau masih memiliki jawaban yang sama untuk yang satu ini..."

"Ahhh...C-chaan..." desah Baekhyun ketika Chanyeol menghisap putingnya dengan kencang. Memainkan lidahnya di puting itu dan mempermainkan Baekhyun hingga bocah itu menggeliat resah di bawah kungkungannya. "J-jangan berhenti... ohhh... aku m-mohon..."

.

.

.

Baekhyun tidak bisa mengingat dengan jelas pukul berapa sekarang. Satu-satunya hal yang diingatnya adalah dirinya sedang bersandar di dada bidang Chanyeol setelah mendapatkan orgasme untuk kesekian kalinya. Tubuhnya telanjang bulat dengan peluh membasahi setiap inci tubuhnya, dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Dia memang lelah bukan main, tetapi dia benar-benar bahagia. Dan terpuaskan.

"Jemarimu sangat cantik," kata Chanyeol sambil menerawang jari-jari Baekhyun di bawah cahaya bulan yang masuk ke dalam kamar tidurnya yang temaram. Membayangkan kembali bagaimana tangan mungil dan lentik itu membungkus kejantanannya, meremasnya lembut hingga kadang membuat Chanyeol tersiksa dan frustasi, namun dapat memberikan kenikmatan yang luar biasa.

"Kau orang pertama yang memuji jari-jariku... Terima kasih."

"Kau cantik, kau tahu itu kan?"

"Tidak pernah ada orang yang berkata seperti itu padaku. Bahkan ibuku sekali pun."

"Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong soal ibumu, kau tidak merindukannya?"

Wajah Baekhyun berubah murung, namun Chanyeol tidak bisa menangkap reaksi yang diberikan Baekhyun karena cahaya temaram. "Aku senang tinggal di sini bersamamu."

"Aku tahu."

"K-kau ingin aku kembali ke rumah ibuku?" tanya Baekhyun takut.

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau lebih aman tinggal di sini."

.

.

.

"Halo, sayang? Ada apa kau menelepon sepagi ini?" tanya Chanyeol dengan suara paraunya. Dia sedikit melirik ke samping dan mendapati Baekhyun bergerak dalam tidurnya. Dia berusaha sebisa mungkin tidak membuat pergerakan yang bisa mengusik tidur Baekhyun. Kalau bocah itu bangun dan Dajung mendengar suaranya, habislah dia.

"Chanyeol, aku ada berita untukmu. Oh Tuhan... Aku tidak percaya ini..." kata Dajung di seberang telepon sambil terisak.

"Sayang?" Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya cemas. "Ada apa?" tuntutnya.

"Chanyeol... Ya Tuhan, aku senang sekali. Aku..." ada jeda sejenak sebelum Dajung melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Aku hamil."

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengambil satu cup ramen dan susu rasa pisang, kemudian membayar di kasir. Hari sudah siang dan matahari sedang bersemangat sekali menyinari bumi. Dia memang agak kegerahan. Akan tetapi dengan terpaksa Baekhyun mengenakan pakaian yang tertutup untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya. Bagaimana pun kawasan ini dekat dengan tempat tinggalnya yang dulu. Dia tidak mau ambil resiko jika secara tidak sengaja dia bertemu dengan ibunya. Baekhyun tidak mau itu terjadi.

Baekhyun memang tidak bisa mengeluh tentang hidupnya yang membosankan. Dulu ketika dirinya masih tinggal di apartemen kumuh bersama ibunya, hidupnya juga tidak lebih baik. Selalu mendapat cacian dari ibunya adalah mimpinya yang paling buruk. Sementara saat ini, dia juga hampir mati kebosanan karena setiap hari Chanyeol harus pergi bekerja dan meninggalkannya seorang diri di apartemen luas itu.

Mengunyah ramennya dengan malas, Baekhyun masih merasa heran dengan sikap Chanyeol beberapa hari terakhir ini. Bukankah hubungan mereka sudah kembali seperti semula? Tetapi kenapa akhir-akhir ini Chanyeol berubah menghindarinya lagi? Sebenarnya apa kesalahan yang sudah dibuatnya? Ini benar-benar aneh. Apalagi dia kerap memergoki Chanyeol melamun di ruang kerjanya. Atau jika Baekhyun mengajaknya bicara, terkadang Chanyeol tidak pernah menaruh perhatian atau pun meresponnya.

"Wah...wah, lihat jalang ini... Kau berani muncul lagi di depanku?"

Dengan terkejut Baekhyun menoleh dan mendapati orang yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya di dunia ini sedang berdiri beberapa langkah darinya sambil melipat tangan di dadanya. Kebencian tergambar jelas di mata wanita yang sudah melahirkannya itu.

"Apa kabar, anak haramku?"

"I-ibu..."

"Ya, kau benar. Ini aku. Ibumu. Wanita yang sudah melahirkanmu dan wanita yang juga akan mengakhiri hidupmu nanti. Senang hidup bergelimang kemewahan sekarang?"

Baekhyun dengan tubuh gemetar, membulatkan matanya. "D-dari mana i-ibu tahu?"

"Oh, _please_ , tidak ada yang luput dari penglihatanku. Park Chanyeol memang tambang emas yang sempurna."

"Aku tidak memanfaatkannya untuk itu."

"Di situlah letak kebodohanmu. Padahal kau bisa mendapatkan segalanya, tapi kau memilih mencintainya. Dasar gay menjijikan!" umpatnya.

Baekhyun menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya. Ibunya berhasil mempermalukannya di depan orang-orang yang berbelanja di minimarket ini. Lihatlah orang-orang itu kini tengah berbisik membicarakannya.

"Tapi setelah kupikir, kau memang hebat. Mungkin kau memang mewarisi pesonaku dalam menjerat pria," katanya sambil tertawa mengerikan. Baekhyun ingin menutup telinganya dan pergi dari sana. Tapi kakinya seolah terpaku ke tanah, tidak bisa bergerak, tidak bisa beranjak. "Sudah sampai mana hubungan kalian?

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Dia sudah punya istri."

Ada jeda sejenak setelah Baekhyun mengatakan itu. Heechul tampak cukup terkejut tapi buru-buru dia menampilkan wajah jalangnya lagi. "Omo, jadi kau hanya jadi simpanannya saja?" tawanya penuh ejek.

Baekhyun ingin menangis rasanya. Dia tidak pernah tahu seorang ibu bisa dengan santainya begitu menikmati momen mempermalukan anaknya. Baekhyun merasa dirinya seperti sampah. Ibunya juga menganggapnya sampah. Kenapa dunia ini begitu kejam?

Mengusak airmatanya, Baekhyun meninggalkan ramen yang tinggal separuh itu dan berlalu meninggalkan ibunya. Namun sebelum dia melangkah lebih jauh, dia bisa mendengar teriakan ibunya, memanggilnya jalang dan anak haram. Baekhyun menahan rasa perih di hatinya dan pergi.

.

.

.

Baekhyun kembali ke apartemen pada sore harinya. Sepanjang hari ini dia menghabisakan waktu dengan duduk di kursi taman tanpa melakukan apa pun. Hidupnya memang menyedihkan. Dia pikir dengan pergi dari jeratan ibunya, dia bisa mendapatkan sedikit saja kebahagiaan. Dia memang bahagia bersama Chanyeol, tapi semu. Semua itu seperti mimpi dan angan yang tidak pernah bisa dia raih selamanya.

"Oh ya Tuhan! Akhirnya kau pulang juga!" kata Chanyeol lega begitu melihat bocah itu memasuki ruang tengah. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu."

Baekhyun menyeret matanya untuk menatap Chanyeol, kemudian memperhatikan sekeliling. Ada tas besar dan koper di sana. Juga ada beberapa paper bag di atas sofa. Namun belum sempat Baekhyun bertanya, Chanyeol sudah mendahuluinya untuk bicara.

"Dajung kembali ke rumah ini," katanya dengan rona bahagia yang tidak bisa diterima oleh Baekhyun.

"K-kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun tidak bisa menutupi keterkejutan dan kekecewaannya.

"Dajung sudah berhenti bekerja. Mulai sekarang dia akan kembali tinggal di rumah ini," jelas Chanyeol.

"T-tapi kenapa?"

"Dia hamil."

Hamil. Baekhyun seperti tersambar petir ketika mendengarnya. Ya tentu saja wanita itu bisa hamil dan memberikan keturunan untuk Chanyeol. Kenapa tidak terpikirkan sebelumnya olehnya? Dajung adalah wanita cantik dan sehat. Dia bisa memberikan seorang keturunan untuk Chanyeol.

"Hai, Baekhyun!" Kemudian Dajung muncul dari dapur dengan membawa semangkuk salad dan segelas susu. Dia tersenyum lega ke arah Baekhyun. "Ya ampun, apa kau tahu betapa khawatir Chanyeol karena mendapati kau tak ada ketika kami pulang?"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Dia menatap perut datar wanita itu dan merasa bodoh karena di dalam sana telah bersemayam janin buah cinta Chanyeol dan wanita itu. Kenapa Dajung harus hamil? Kenapa?

"Ah, kau sudah tahu beritanya?" tanya Dajung. Dan Baekhyun kembali menyeret tatapannya pada wanita itu. "Pasti Chanyeol sudah memberitahumu. Chanyeol begitu senang sampai-sampai dia memintaku berhenti bekerja. Dan tadi pagi Chanyeol datang ke Bundang untuk menjemputku pulang."

"S-selamat kalau b-begitu."

"Terima kasih," kata Dajung senang kemudian menoleh pada suaminya dan memberikan kecupan manis di bibir itu.

.

.

.

Baekhyun sedang menuang air putih ke dalam gelas ketika mendengar suara tawa bahagia milik Chanyeol dan Dajung dari ruang tengah. Sekuat tenaga dia menahan air mata yang segera ingin jatuh. Oh, dia tidak tahu perasaan cemburu bisa membakarnya begini hebat. Rasanya lebih baik mati dari pada menyaksikan kemesraan mereka berdua.

Baekhyun bisa mendengar percakapan dua sejoli itu dari dapur. Dengan tangan gemetar menahan perasaan yang berkecamuk di dadanya, dia mendengar Dajung bertanya pada Chanyeol tentang nama untuk anak mereka. Telinga Baekhyun semakin panas ketika mendengar Chanyeol dengan bahagia mengusulkan beberapa nama untuk calon bayi mereka.

Baekhyun marah. Cemburu. Kesal. Sakit hati.

Kenapa Dajung harus hamil? Kenapa dirinya tidak jadi wanita saja agar bisa memberikan Chanyeol seorang keturunan? Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?

Arghhh!

PRANG

"Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja?" tiba-tiba Chanyeol muncul dan berjongkok ketika melihat Baekhyun sudah terduduk di lantai dengan pecahan gelas yang berceceran di sekitarnya.

Baekhyun bergeming. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk memunguti pecahan gelas itu tanpa berniat menjawab kekhawatiran Chanyeol.

"Ya Tuhan, ada apa?" Kali ini adalah suara Dajung. "Baekhyun, biarkan saja pecahan gelas itu. Kau tidak terluka kan?"

"A-aku b-baik-baik saja."

"Kau terluka," kata Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba merebut lengan Baekhyun dan menemukan darah segar keluar dari telunjuk indah itu. Melihat jemari Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengingat satu dari sekian malam penuh gairah yang dia habiskan dengan bocah mungil ini. "Kau harus segera diobati."

"T-tidak perlu," tolak Baekhyun sambil menarik kembali tangannya dari Chanyeol, berusaha menyembunyikan lukanya.

Chanyeol menghela napas dan membantu Baekhyun berdiri. Tubuh bocah itu tampak begitu lemah dan dia tampak lebih kurus dari sebelumnya. "Duduklah di sofa. Biar Dajung yang akan mengobati lukamu sementara aku membereskan ini," kata Chanyeol.

Tangis Baekhyun hampir saja pecah. Kalau saja Dajung tidak ada di sana, mungkin dia sudah menangis tersedu-sedu. Bahkan kini Chanyeol tidak mau menatapnya. Laki-laki itu sedang berbicara padanya tapi tidak mau mempertemukan tatapannya pada Baekhyun. Ya Tuhan...

Tanpa bisa menolak lagi Baekhyun mengikuti Dajung menuju ruang tengah. Wanita itu dengan sigap mengambil kotak obat dan membantu Baekhyun merawat lukanya. Dajung berkali-kali mengajaknya berbicara, bertanya ini dan itu. Bahkan wanita itu memuji betapa halus dan cantiknya jemari Baekhyun. Akan tetapi Baekhyun tidak bisa menyeret tatapannya dari sosok pria yang tengah berkutat di dapur membersihkan bekas kekacauan yang telah dibuatnya. Dia terpaku pada sosok tinggi tampan itu dan tidak bisa membagi fokusnya pada hal lain selain Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Sudah empat kali Baekhyun berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan isi perutnya. Ini benar-benar menyiksa. Perutnya terus bergejolak dan terasa begitu perih. Mungkin ini efek dari kelalaiannya saja. Beberapa hari terakhir nafsu makannya menurun drastis. Sejauh ini tidak ada makanan yang berhasil masuk dan bertahan di dalam perutnya lebih dari satu jam. Baekhyun akan langsung memuntahkannya dan begitu seterusnya.

Setelah merasa tenaganya benar-benar terkuras habis, Baekhyun tersaruk-saruk kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Berbaring terlentang menatap langit-langit kamar yang gelap. Saat ini mungkin sudah tengah malam. Keadaan begitu sunyi senyap. Melirik ke jendela di mana di bagian luarnya menampilkan kerlap-kerlip indah lampu-lampu kota, Seoul masih tetap hidup meski sebagian besar penghuninya sudah tenggelam di alam mimpi. Dan tiba-tiba Baekhyun merasa begitu hampa.

Ah, hidupnya memang selalu hampa.

Tetapi kenapa dia merasa hidupnya semakin lama semakin hampa?

Tidak bahagia.

Ke mana pun dia pergi dan mencari, kebahagiaan untuknya memang tidak ada.

Baekhyun merubah posisinya menjadi menyamping, tangan melingkar di perutnya yang masih terasa bergejolak. Dia berpikir keras. Berpikir bagaimana Tuhan sudah begitu kejam karena tidak menyisakan setitik kebahagiaan pun untuknya. Berpikir bahwa mungkin sejak awal dirinya sudah dikutuk karena terlahir dari rahim seorang wanita paling jalang di dunia ini.

Baekhyun berpikir... bagaimana cara mendapatkan kebahagian.

Mungkin kebahagiaan itu tidak datang dengan sendirinya...

Dia harus menciptakan kebahagiaan itu. Atau... dia bisa mencuri sedikit saja kebahagiaan orang lain...

Dajung sudah terlalu bahagia. Dalam hidupnya dia sudah bergelimang harta, memiliki suami yang sangat mencintainya, dia juga akan segera memiliki seorang anak dan menjadi seorang ibu.

Hah.

Dia sudah terlalu sering bahagia, bukan?

Apa salahnya bila salah satu kebahagiaan itu diambil darinya...?

.

.

.

"Mau menemaniku berbelanja?" tanya Dajung ketika Baekhyun baru saja keluar dari kamarnya setelah mengurung diri seharian penuh. Wajah pucat dan tak bertenaga.

Baekhyun terdiam beberapa saat, menatap wanita di depannya itu yang sedang tersenyum lembut padanya. "Ak—"

"Ayolah..." bujuknya. "Chanyeol melarangku keluar rumah. Dan aku bosan diam seharian tanpa melakukan apa pun."

"Kenapa Chanyeol melarangmu keluar rumah?"

"Sejak tahu aku hamil, dia memang jadi suami yang sangat protektif," keluh Dajung yang justru membuat Baekhyun iri setengah mati. Pria itu... begitu mencintai istrinya, bukan?

"K-kalau begitu sebaiknya kau tidak pergi. Chanyeol pasti akan marah."

"Chanyeol tidak akan marah kalau aku pergi bersamamu. Karena setidaknya ada kau yang menjagaku. Iya kan?"

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya. Menjaganya? Begitukah? "B-baiklah."

Baekhyun tidak tahu kenapa dirinya mengiyakan ajakan Dajung. Dia juga tidak tahu ke mana wanita itu akan membawanya pergi. Padahal dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam, Baekhyun begitu membenci wanita ini. Dia sudah menjadikan Dajung sebagai rival utamanya. Dia sudah menjadikan Dajung sebagai wanita yang paling dibencinya di dunia ini—bahkan mengalahkan kebenciannya pada ibunya sendiri.

Akan tetapi...

"Apa benar ini akan baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun ragu ketika Dajung membawanya ke basement di mana mobil miliknya terparkir rapi.

"Sstt jangan katakan pada Chanyeol. Oke?"

"Bagaimana jika Chanyeol marah?"

"Dia tidak akan marah karena dia tidak akan tahu. Kecuali kau memberitahunya," kata Dajung.

"Aku akan tutup mulut kalau itu yang kau mau."

"Bagus. Sekarang, pasang sabuk pengamanmu."

Dajung membawa Baekhyun ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan di kawasan Myeongdong. Mengunjungi satu toko ke toko lain. Memilih satu benda ke benda yang lain. Begitu seterusnya hingga Baekhyun merasa kakinya sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk melangkah.

"Uhmm... sebenarnya kau ingin membeli apa?" tanya Baekhyun yang sudah lelah mengikuti ke mana langkah kaki Dajung pergi. Demi Tuhan, bukankah wanita ini sedang hamil? Kalau begitu dia hebat sekali mampu berkeliling Myeongdong di cuaca terik seperti ini tanpa merasa lelah sedikit pun.

"Aku...hanya ingin melihat-lihat saja. Kalau ada barang yang bagus, aku akan membelinya," jawabnya santai.

"Oh," sahut Baekhyun singkat. Tak habis pikir kenapa wanita di sampingnya ini mau membuang waktu hanya untuk melakukan pekerjaan yang tidak berguna seperti ini. Ah wanita memang tidak dapat dipahami jalan pikirannya, itu kenapa Baekhyun tidak pernah tertarik pada wanita.

"Kau mau sesuatu? Aku akan membelikannya, kau pilih saja barangnya. Apapun."

Baekhyun tersenyum miris. _Aku ingin suamimu, boleh?_

"Oh... lihat. Topi ini bagus untukmu, Baekhyun. Cobalah..."

"T-tidak. Tidak. Aku tidak suka pakai topi."

"Ayolah... topi ini pasti cocok untukmu..." bujuk Dajung. "Kau tahu, dulu saat masih remaja, Chanyeol senang sekali memakai topi seperti."

"B-benarkah?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati. Chanyeol? Menggunakan topi seperti ini? Dia tidak bisa membayangkannya.

Wanita itu mengangguk semangat. "Sekarang dia sudah berubah dan terlihat lebih dewasa dan tampan," ujar Dajung sambil menerawang, mengingat kenangannya bersama Chanyeol bertahun-tahun silam. Baekhyun terdiam memperhatikan wanita di sampingnya itu. "Aku tidak menyangka sebentar lagi kami akan menjadi orangtua."

 _Orangtua... bayi..._

Ya, sebentar lagi. Sebentar lagi dunianya akan benar-benar runtuh.

"Apa kau punya seseorang yang kau sukai saat sekolah dulu?"

"Ng?" Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Gadis-gadis di sekolahmu pasti cantik," kata Dajung. Saat ini mereka tengah duduk di sebuah kafe. Setelah puas berbelanja, akhirnya Dajung memutuskan untuk membawa Baekhyun yang malang itu makan siang.

"Aku tidak tahu," sahut Baekhyun tanpa minat.

"Apa tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang membuatmu tertarik?"

Baekhyun benci membahas ini. Kenapa Dajung begitu penasaran dengan kehidupan pribadinya? "Entahlah..."

"Kau tahu, kau benar-benar menggemaskan, Baekhyun. Kau begitu pemalu dan lugu. Aku berharap punya anak sepertimu."

.

.

.

Baekhyun merasakan tangannya gemetar hebat. Perasaan takut begitu mencekiknya hingga membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Akan tetapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia benar-benar mengharapkan kesempatan seperti ini datang. Jika dia tidak menggunakan kesempatan ini dengan baik, dia tidak tahu apakah dirinya akan menemukan kesempatan kedua dan keberanian yang sama untuk melakukannya.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata untuk mencari keyakinan di dalam dirinya. Dia menarik napas dalam dan membuangnya dengan kasar. Hanya butuh satu detik saja. Satu keberanian. Setan itu sudah sejak lama menari-nari di kepalanya.

Astaga!

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya, mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mendorong. _Timing_ -nya begitu tepat. Mobil itu melintas kencang dan dalam hitungan detik pasti akan segera menghantam tubuh Dajung. Bayangan Chanyeol yang akan tenggelam dalam tangisan duka segera memenuhi pikirannya. Pria itu pasti akan sangat menderita pada awalnya, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol pasti bisa menerima kepergian wanita ini.

 _Selamat jalan, Park Dajung..._

.

.

.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Oopss..! Kapan terakhir kali aku update FF ini ya? Pasti udah lama banget.**

 **Masih adakah reader yang menantikan kelanjutan Artficial Love?**

 **Semoga aja masih ada ^_^**

 **Oh ya, masalah penyimpangan Dajung itu... jangan ada yang protes ya soalnya aku cuma mengarang bebas aja. Gak tahu menahu soal penyimpangan kayak gitu. hahaha... Aku cuma mikir biasanya kalau trauma masa kecil suka kebawa-bawa sampai dewasa.**

 **Awalnya cerita ini mau singkat aja—sekitar 3 chapter tapi kayaknya FF ini akan lebih panjang dari rencana awal... So, see ya in the next chapter!**

 **Don't forget to leave a review, guys!**

 **Bye –bye!**

 ***muachhhhhh***


	4. Chapter 4

**ARTIFICIAL LOVE**

 **Chapter Four (END)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Main Cast :**

 **CHANBAEK**

 **.**

 **Other Cast :**

 **Kim Heechul**

 **Park Dajung (OC)**

 **.**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Angst**

 **.**

 **Rate :**

 **/ M / YAOI /**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimmer :**

 **FF ini adalah murni karya BaekQiu.**

 **Jika terjadi kesamaan alur dan cerita, itu hanyalah sebuah kebetulan semata**

 **.**

 **.**

 **My first yaoi fic ever!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **Beware of typos!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Happy reading!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Baekhyun merasakan tangannya gemetar hebat. Perasaan takut begitu mencekiknya hingga membuat dadanya terasa sesak. Akan tetapi jauh di lubuk hatinya, dia benar-benar mengharapkan kesempatan seperti ini datang. Jika dia tidak menggunakan kesempatan ini dengan baik, dia tidak tahu apakah dirinya akan menemukan kesempatan kedua dan keberanian yang sama untuk melakukannya.

Baekhyun memejamkan mata untuk mencari keyakinan di dalam dirinya. Dia menarik napas dalam dan membuangnya dengan kasar. Hanya butuh satu detik saja. Satu keberanian. Setan itu sudah sejak lama menari-nari di kepalanya.

Astaga!

Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya, mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mendorong. _Timing_ -nya begitu tepat. Mobil itu melintas kencang dan dalam hitungan detik pasti akan segera menghantam tubuh Dajung. Bayangan Chanyeol yang akan tenggelam dalam tangisan duka segera memenuhi pikirannya. Pria itu pasti akan sangat menderita pada awalnya, tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, Baekhyun yakin Chanyeol pasti bisa menerima kepergian wanita ini.

 _Selamat jalan, Park Dajung..._

.

.

Baekhyun tersentak dari tidurnya. Keringat mengucur deras di wajah dan sekujur tubuhnya. Jantugnya berdegup dengan begitu kencang sampai-sampai rasanya seperti hendak menerobos keluar dari dadanya.

Mimpi.

Hanya sebuah mimpi.

Apa dirinya begitu menginginkan Dajung mati hingga bermimpi seperti itu?

.

.

.

"Baekhyun," sapa Chanyeol pagi itu.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajahnya. Dia sedang menuang air ke dalam gelas untuk mengobati rasa haus di tenggorokkannya ketika mendapati Chanyeol berjalan ke arahnya dengan sebuah senyum cerah terpasang di bibir tebal nan menggodanya. Oh, Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat senyum sebahagia ini dari Chanyeol. "Ada apa?"

"Ini hari minggu," ujar Chanyeol membuka kalimatnya. "Aku berencana mengajak Dajung jalan-jalan. Kau mau ikut?"

Baekhyun menatap manik pria itu yang tidak menyiratkan sedikit pun belas kasihan untuknya. Tidakkah terpikir oleh Chanyeol bahwa dirinya terluka? Cemburu! Baekhyun sudah terang-terangan mengatakan pada Chanyeol bahwa dirinya menyukai pria itu. Tapi kenapa Chanyeol seolah tidak pernah paham akan perasaannya? Kenapa Chanyeol masih saja menorehkan luka di dalam hatinya?

"Sebaiknya aku tidak ikut," tolak Baekhyun, membuang tatapannya pada gelas di tangannya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Dajung, tiba-tiba saja muncul dari balik punggung Chanyeol. Wanita itu tampak begitu cantik dengan dress selutut bermotif bunga yang sangat cocok dipakai di musim panas. "Kami berencana pergi ke pantai."

Sepanjang hidupnya Baekhyun tidak pernah pergi ke pantai. Tempat terjauh yang pernah didatangi hanya sekolahnya yang bahkan jaraknya tidak begitu jauh. Oh, Baekhyun ingin pergi ke sana. Tapi untuk apa dia pergi melihat gelombang bergulung-gulung dan pemandangan indah jika dirinya bahkan tidak bisa menikmati itu? Untuk apa dia pergi jika sebagai imbalannya dia harus menyaksikan kemesraan Chanyeol dan istrinya?

"A-aku tidak ingin pergi," kata Baekhyun, menundukkan kepalanya.

Chanyeol menghela napas. "Baiklah, tidak apa."

"Padahal akan lebih seru jika Baekhyun ikut..." gumam Dajung kecewa.

"Sayang, sebaiknya kita tidak memaksa Baekhyun," kata Chanyeol. Kemudian, dia melirik Baekhyun sekali lagi. "Kalau begitu, baik-baik di rumah ya. Jangan bukakan pintu untuk orang asing," ujar Chanyeol sambil mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Setelah Chanyeol dan Dajung pergi, kini tinggallah Baekhyun terduduk seorang diri. Menatap hampa pada televisi yang menampilkan acara yang sama sekali tidak menarik.

Berapa lama Chanyeol akan pergi?

Baekhyun sudah merindukan pria itu meski belum satu jam Chanyeol meninggalkannya.

Pikiran Baekhyun menerawang jauh. Membayangkan Chanyeol dan Dajung yang menghabiskan seharian penuh dengan berjalan bergandengan mesra di pesisir pantai. Dengan kaki telanjang, keduanya meninggalkan jejak-jejak indah di atas pasir. Saling berpelukan dan berciuman. Saling membisikkan kata cinta.

Mungkin saja mereka juga menyewa sebuah penginapan di sana. Menghabiskan malam yang panas dan penuh gairah, ditemani deburan ombak, bau basah air laut, dan dihiasi desahan-desahan penuh kenikmatan di antara keduanya.

Hah, sekarang Baekhyun benar-benar menyesal. Seharusnya dia tidak menolak ajakan Chanyeol. Dia tidak bisa melewatkan satu hari pun tanpa keberadaan Chanyeol. Seandainya dia ikut dan harus menyaksikan dua sejoli itu pun, sepertinya akan terasa lebih baik dari pada tidak merasakan kehadiran Chanyeol sama sekali.

Harus bagaimana...? Dia hampir gila karena terus menerus memikirkan ini.

.

.

.

Malam menjelang dan Baekhyun semakin menderita. Chanyeol dan Dajung sepertinya tidak akan pulang. Dan itu membuat Baekhyun semakin menyesal dan menyesal. Dia merindukan Chanyeol. Sangat. Dia ingin berada dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Berada dalam hujaman kenikmatan yang diberikan Chanyeol padanya. Berada dalam kungkungan pria dewasa pujaannya itu.

Baekhyun membawa kakinya untuk menyelinap masuk ke dalam kamar Chanyeol yang gelap tak berpenghuni. Sengaja dia tidak menyalakan lampu. Menikmati keremangan yang dingin. Baekhyun menghampiri lemari pakaian Chanyeol dan memilih satu kaos longgar milik pria itu yang paling disukainya. Melucuti pakaiannya sendiri, Baekhyun mengenakan kaos Chanyeol kemudian berguling di tempat tidur pria itu.

Aroma maskulin milik Chanyeol memenuhi indera penciumannya. Sangat memabukkan. Manis namun menggairahkan.

Seandainya Chanyeol ada di sini, berbaring di sampingnya. Membawa jemarinya untuk menelusuri setiap lekuk tubuh Baekhyun, tidak ada satu tempat pun terlewatinya. Tangan besarnya melingkupi kejantanan Baekhyun, menggenggamnya memberi kenikmatan. Bibirnya disapukan lembut ke bibir Baekhyun, menyesap rasa manis darinya seperti kumbang yang menyesap madu dari bunga.

Baekhyun akan mendesah tak berdaya di bawahnya. Merasa tidak bertenaga tapi bahagia. Kewalahan tapi terpuaskan. Tangannya setengah mati akan berpegangan pada lengan berotot Chanyeol, sekaligus mengagumi tubuh pria di atasnya yang begitu kekar dan jantan.

Dunia seakan berputar-putar di sekelilingnya. Tapi Baekhyun menyukai rasa pusing yang memabukkan ini. Apalagi ketika mendengar geraman rendah Chanyeol saat dirinya menghujam Baekhyun, menusuknya dalam, menenggelamkan dirinya, dan menggenapi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun akan sedikit merintih dengan ukuran kejantanan Chanyeol yang terlalu besar untuknya. Perih berdenyut tapi selanjutnya akan begitu menyenangkan. Kemudian kepalanya akan terdongak ke atas ketika Chanyeol menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher putih susunya, menghisap dalam.

"C-chanhh yeol..." Baekhyun memejamkan matanya rapat.

Chanyeol mulai menurunkan wajahnya, mencari-cari letak gundukan mungil di dada Baekhyun sambil memejamkan mata. Hanya mengikuti naluri. Bibirnya meraba dada Baekhyun dan ketika menemukan tonjolan kecil menggoda itu, dia tidak membuang waktu untuk segera menghisapnya. Seperti bayi kehausan, dia menyesap tonjolan mungil itu kencang. Lidahnya yang kasar sengaja menggesek kulit sensitif itu dan menimbulkan sensasi lain yang lebih membuat Baekhyun gila.

"Ahhhhh..." Baekhyun menggelinjang. "C-channnh... a-akuuu.."

"Sebentar lagi, sayang." Chanyeol akan berbisik seperti itu di telinganya. Dan detik berikutnya mengulum daun telinga Baekhyun sambil tetap menghujam dalam, menghentak-hentakkan tubuh ringkih di bawah kungkungannya.

"Arghhhhhh..."

Baekhyun membuka matanya ketika dirinya berhasil lepas dari jerat puncak kenikmatannya itu. Dia terengah hebat sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kamar Chanyeol yang gelap. Dia masih sendiri di sana, hanya berteman sepi. Hanya dengan membayangkan saja, Chanyeol mampu membuat dirinya mengerang dalam kenikmatan seperti ini. Oh...

Meringkuk beberapa saat sambil memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, mata Baekhyun menangkap sebuah benda yang tergeletak di atas nakas samping tempat tidur. Lampu indikator pada benda itu berkedip dalam gelap dan Baekhyun baru menyadarinya setelah sekian lama berbaring di sana. Penasaran, Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil benda itu.

.

.

.

Dajung terkikik geli ketika Chanyeol mengecupi leher jenjangnya dengan bertubi-tubi. Tangannya disampirkan ke leher suaminya sambil menarik pria tinggi itu masuk ke dalam kamar. "Hentikan, Chanyeol!" Dajung memukul dada suaminya pura-pura marah.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?" bisik Chanyeol di telinganya.

"Itu benar-benar geli," balas Dajung.

"Gosh... Kau cantik sekali, sayang," ujar Chanyeol sesaat setelah membaringkan istrinya ke atas tempat tidur dan mengungkungnya. Wajah mereka berhadapan dalam jarak yang begitu dekat. Napas saling beradu satu sama lain.

"Hei, kau lupa ya? Kita membelikan sesuatu untuk Baekhyun kan. Dia pasti senang mendapat oleh-oleh," kata Dajung.

"Kita bisa memberikannya besok. Tapi ini," kata Chanyeol sambil menyatukan bibirnya dengan bibir Dajung. "tidak bisa menunggu lagi."

.

.

.

Baekhyun membekap mulutnya sendiri. Mencegah suara sekecil apapun keluar dari mulutnya. Dan tanpa sadar dia juga menahan napas. Kamar mandi yang dingin ini bahkan tak mampu meredam suara-suara yang menggema bersahutan mendesahkan kenikmatan yang keluar dari mulut Chanyeol dan Dajung.

Sementara Baekhyun harus terperangkap di tempat ini.

Baekhyun benci ini. Benci karena luka yang berkali-kali ditorehkan oleh dua sejoli itu pada hatinya yang rapuh. Dia juga benci pada dirinya sendiri karena sudah begitu lemah dan tidak punya daya apapun untuk merubah situasi.

Tangannya yang lain bergetar hebat menggenggam erat benda yang menampilkan dirinya yang sedang bercinta dengan Chanyeol. Airmata bercucuran. Hatinya remuk redam. Dia bisa melihat dirinya sendiri tanpa busana, menggelinjang nikmat di bawah tubuh pria itu. Desahan-desahan tak pernah berhenti terlantun dari bibirnya. Baekhyun merasa ngeri.

Kenapa Chanyeol merekamnya? Untuk apa dia melakukan itu?

.

.

.

"Boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

Chanyeol memasok oksigen ke paru-parunya dengan rakus. Dadanya naik turun. Dia berbaring di sisi istrinya dan membawa wanita itu ke dalam pelukannya. Matanya terpejam rapat, merasa begitu lelah pasca-bercinta, namun telinganya tetap awas untuk mendengarkan. "Bisakah pertanyaan itu ditunda sampai besok?"

"Aku ingin mendengar jawabanmu sekarang." Dajung mengerucutkan bibirnya. Biasanya jika dia sudah bertingkah seperti itu, Chanyeol tidak bisa menolak lagi. Setelah mendengar gumaman setuju dari Chanyeol, isterinya itu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Berapa kali kau meniduri Baekhyun?"

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol, kini dia sudah membuka matanya lagi. Rasa kantuknya tiba-tiba menguap begitu saja. Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdebar kencang.

Apa mungkin Dajung tahu kalau...

"Aku hanya ingin tahu."

"Satu kali. Aku hanya melakukannya satu kali."

"Hmmm benarkah?"

"Kau tidak percaya padaku?"

"Aku tidak pernah meragukanmu, Chanyeol," kata Dajung sambil semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Chanyeol. "Hanya saja... apa Baekhyun tahu kalau..."

"Dia tidak tahu," potong Chanyeol. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, sayang."

"Dia tidak menuntut apapun darimu?"

Chanyeol menggeleng pelan. "Dia...terlalu polos hingga tidak berpikir untuk memerasku atau semacamnya."

Pikiran Chanyeol menerawang jauh. Baekhyun yang polos tidak mengharapkan balasan apapun darinya meski Chanyeol sudah memanfaatkan bocah itu dan bahkan berkali-kali menyetubuhinya. Baekhyun hanya menginginkan balasan cinta—cinta yang bahkan Chanyeol tidak bisa berikan untuknya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?"

Dajung memutar tubuhnya dengan terkejut. Tiba-tiba saja Baekhyun sudah ada di belakangnya. Sangat dekat, sampai-sampai Dajung bisa merasakan napas Baekhyun yang memburu. "Baekhyun? Ya tuhan, kau mengejutkanku!"

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu? Kenapa kau dan Chanyeol merekamnya?"

Dajung terdiam tak mengerti. Tapi ketika melihat sorot amarah dari mata bocah laki-laki itu, pada akhirnya Dajung paham maksud dari pertanyaan Baekhyun. Dirinya sedang mengupas buah tapi tiba-tiba Baekhyun mendatanginya seperti itu. "Baekhyun..."

"Kenapa, Park Dajung? Kenapa?!" pekik Baekhyun marah. Airmatanya sudah berkumpul dan hampir pecah.

Dajung mundur dengan tubuh gemetar ketakutan. Dia tidak pernah melihat Baekhyun dalam kondisi seperti ini. Anak itu memang pendiam tapi sebelumnya Baekhyun tidak pernah bersorot mata nyalang ingin membunuh seperti itu. Dia seperti bukan Baekhyun polos yang dikenalnya.

"Apakah melihatku menderita mendatangkan kebahagiaan sendiri untukmu...?"

"B-baekhyun... t-tenanglah.. kenapa kau s-seperti ini?"

"Kau dan Chanyeol sudah bersekongkol untuk memperalatku."

"Baekhyun k-kau sudah salah p-paham!"

"Salah paham?" Baekhyun tertawa sinis. Airmatanya sudah bercucuran. "Salah paham... ya, ini mungkin hanya _salah paham_. Aku _salah paham_ karena sudah berpikir kau dan Chanyeol bersekongkol untuk memanfaatkanku. Aku sudah _salah paham_ karena berpikir bahwa kalian melakukan itu untuk memenuhi fantasi bercintamu yang aneh."

"Aku tidak aneh!" jerit Dajung marah. Aneh dia bilang?! Siapa dia berani mengatainya aneh?!

"Kalau bukan aneh, lantas apa?" tanya Baekhyun, berjalan selangkah demi selangkah mendekat pada wanita itu. "Aku sudah dengar semuanya. Dengan jelas."

Baekhyun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tangan kanannya yang sejak tadi dia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya. Sebilah pisau. Mungkin itu bukan pisau yang sangat tajam, tapi cukup berguna untuk membuat goresan luka di atas tubuh seseorang, benar kan?

"M-mau apa kau?" Dajung menatap ngeri pada pisau di tangan Baekhyun yang berkilau tertimpa cahaya matahari siang itu. Dajung melirik pada piring yang berisi potongan buah miliknya. Kalau Baekhyun punya pisau, dia juga punya. Dajung mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih benda itu namun Baekhyun lebih dulu melempar piring beserta pisau itu hingga pecah terberai di atas lantai. "Aku sedang hamil!" jerit Dajung. Itu merupakan pertahanan terakhirnya.

Namun Baekhyun bergeming. Persetan dengan wanita jalang yang hamil ini. Baekhyun sudah tidak peduli. Hatinya hancur berkeping-keping atas pengkhianatan Chanyeol dan istrinya.

"Kau pikir aku peduli...?"

"Aku punya uang, Baekhyun! Aku akan membayar berapa pun, sebanyak apa pun yang kau minta. Tapi kumohon jangan begini..."

"Uang?" Baekhyun lagi-lagi tertawa sinis. "Aku tidak butuh itu."

"Dengan uang itu kau bisa sekolah. Bukan kah kau ingin sekolah lagi? Kau juga bisa membeli rumah dan apapun yang kau mau dengan uang itu, Baekhyun. Aku akan memberikannya untukmu tapi hentikan tingkah gilamu ini! Chanyeol dan aku juga merasa bersalah padamu, maka dari itu kami membiarkanmu tinggal di sini."

Baekhyun menatap wanita di depannya tanpa minat.

"Aku hanya bocah miskin di matamu, benar kan? Bocah miskin yang membutuhkan belas kasihan orang lain untuk bisa bertahan hidup. Bocah miskin yang bisa kalian perlakukan sesuka hati. Kau pikir ini lucu, huh?"

Baekhyun mengacungkan pisaunya ke depan wajah Dajung. Wanita itu secara refleks melingkarkan lengannya di perutnya yang masih datar. Tidak akan membiarkan siapapun melukainya atau bayinya. Tidak.

"Kasihan sekali Chanyeol karena punya istri yang memiliki kelainan sepertimu, Dajung. Apa tidak lebih baik Chanyeol untukku saja? Meski aku pria, aku adalah pria normal. Setidaknya aku tidak punya kelainan sepertimu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Dajung menatapnya marah. Gelepar ketakutan itu berubah menjadi amarah.

"Kami sudah bercinta. Aku juga pernah merasakan kenikmatan yang sama seperti yang diberikan Chanyeol padamu. Apa kau tahu, saat kau tidak di sini, Chanyeol _selalu_ datang padaku dan..." Baekhyun berbisik di telinga Dajung. "..kami bercinta sepanjang malam."

"Bohong..." Dajung menggeleng tak percaya. "Chanyeol hanya melakukannya satu kali!"

Baekhyun tertawa. "Satu kali? Apa kau yakin?"

"Chanyeol tidak pernah membohongiku! Dia bilang, dia hanya menyentuhmu satu kali!"

"Duh, bagaimana ini? Kalau kukatakan Chanyeol menyentuhku setiap malam tiap kali kau tak di rumah, bagaimana? Apa kau akan percaya?"

Dajung menggeleng kencang. Airmata sudah mengalir di kedua sisi wajahnya. "Kau tidak tahu berterima kasih, Baekhyun! Kami sudah memungutmu dari tempat kumuh itu dan ini balasan yang kau berikan pada kami?!"

"Sekarang kau mau berlagak menjadi korban ya?" tanya Baekhyun, mulai memain-mainkan pisaunya di lengan wanita itu. Ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Melihat Dajung membeliak ketakutan memberikan kesenangan tersendiri untuknya. "Apa kau tahu? Aku dan Chanyeol pernah bercinta di meja makan ini?"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu!"

"Suamimu itu...tidak pernah puas hanya sekali bercinta, kan? Dia akan melakukannya lagi dan lagi. Sepanjang malam. Tapi tidak apa, toh, aku juga tidak merasa keberatan."

"Pergi kau dari sini! Pergi kau dari rumahku!"

"Oh, jadi sekarang kau mengusirku? Setelah memanfaatkanku, kau membuangku seperti debu tak berharga?"

"Tunggu sampai Chanyeol tiba dan akan kupastikan kau tidak akan bisa menginjakkan kaki lagi di rumah ini!"

"Sekarang aku malah penasaran, apakah kau masih bernyawa saat Chanyeol pulang?"

"Kau gila!" pekik Dajung dan mendorong dada Baekhyun sekuat tenaga hingga bocah itu terjerembab ke belakang. Menggunakan kesempatan di mana Baekhyun tidak bisa menjangkaunya, Dajung segera berlari menjauh. Dia meraih ponsel-nya dan berusaha menghubungi Chanyeol.

"Halo, Chanyeol..." Dicekik perasaan takut luar biasa, Dajung berusaha melangkahkan kakinya. Membuat jarak sejauh mungkin dari Baekhyun. Dia bisa mendengar nada khawatir dari Chanyeol di seberang telepon. Namun belum sempat Dajung menyelesaikan kalimatnya, kaki kanannya tersangkut kaki meja makan, membuatnya tersungkur ke lantai. Dajung mengerang kesakitan.

Baekhyun terpaku. Satu sisi hatinya bersorak, sedangkan sisi lain merasakan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkannya. Dia melihat Dajung mengerang di lantai. Dia juga melihat darah yang tercecer dari kaki wanita itu. Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar. Keringat dingin mengalir deras dari pelipisnya seiring dengan tangis kesakitan wanita di depannya itu.

Namun Baekhyun seperti membeku, tidak berbuat apa-apa. Sesuatu di belakang kepalanya mengatakan bahwa dia tidak boleh mendekat. Bukankah wanita itu sudah menyakitinya? Memanfaatkannya? Mungkin rasa sakit yang dirasakan wanita itu bahkan tidak sepadan dengan nyeri di hati Baekhyun. Untuk apa dia merasa khawatir?

Baekhyun tidak terlalu mengingat dengan jelas berapa lama dia terdiam dan memandangi kejadian itu. Tangannya masih menggenggam pisau dengan begitu erat. Waktu seakan berhenti berdetak dan dunianya terasa berputar-putar. Kemudian dari kejauhan, dia melihat Chanyeol masuk.

Kepanikan tergurat jelas di raut wajah pria dewasa itu. Chanyeol menghampiri istrinya yang terbaring lemah di lantai. Darah sudah menggenang cukup besar. "Apa yang kaulakukan pada istriku?!" raung Chanyeol penuh amarah.

Baekhyun terkesiap. Dia tidak melakukan apa-apa. Iya kan? Dia hanya diam dan menyaksikan. Dia bersumpah tidak menyentuh wanita itu dan menyakitinya. Namun tentu saja Chanyeol berpikir sebaliknya. Dia melihat pisau yang berkilat-kilat di tangan Baekhyun. Dan pria itu segera menerjang Baekhyun, melupakan bahwa bocah laki-laki di dalam cengkramannya itu adalah bocah laki-laki yang sudah memberikan kepuasan tiada tara di malam-malam yang dingin dan sepi untuknya.

"Apa yang kauinginkan? Kenapa kau melakukan ini pada istriku, Baekhyun?!"

"A-aku t-tidak—"

"Brengsek!" Chanyeol mendorong tubuh Baekhyun ke dinding. Matanya menatap nyalang. Mata seorang pria yang ingin melindungi wanita yang dicintainya dari siapapun yang mendatangkan marabahaya. "Dajung sudah baik padamu dan ini yang kau lakukan?!"

"A-aku tidak m-melakukan a-apapun!"

"Apa karena aku tidak membalas perasaanmu dan sekarang kau marah dan menyakiti istriku, begitu?!"

"C-chanyeol..."

"Diam kau, bocah sialan!" makinya.

Baekhyun merasakan hatinya tercabik-cabik. Kenapa Chanyeol bahkan tidak mau mendengarnya?

"Pergi kau dari sini sebelum aku menghajarmu!"

"T-tidak, Chanyeol. A-aku tidak m-mela—"

"Persetan! Kau pikir aku peduli?!" amuknya. "Kau sudah melukai istriku! Mengancam nyawa anakku!"

Kemudian Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuh Baekhyun ke lantai. Menatap dengan benci pada bocah rapuh itu. Buru-buru dia menghampiri istrinya lagi dan dalam satu kedipan membawa tubuh wanita itu keluar dari rumah.

Baekhyun terduduk di lantai, menangis kencang. Kenapa semuanya harus berakhir seperti ini? "Chanyeol..." isaknya. Dia memanggil nama pria itu dengan pilu. "Chanyeol... Aku mencintaimu. Kau dengar itu? Chanyeol kumohon kembali..."

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan gontai menyusuri trotoar tanpa arah tujuan. Wajah sembab dan jejak airmata di pipinya membuatnya terlihat begitu kacau. Beberapa orang yang melintas memandangnya aneh namun Baekhyun tidak pernah ambil pusing dengan pandangan oranglain. Persetan dengan dunia ini.

Baekhyun memandang ke kejauhan, menatap hilir mudik kendaraan di depan matanya. Bagaimana jika di berdiri di sana dan sebuah truk menghantam tubuhnya? Kedengarannya akan lebih baik, bukan? Dia sudah tidak punya tempat tinggal lagi. Tidak ada yang menginginkannya. Chanyeol sudah membuangnya. Untuk apa lagi hidup?

Tapi sebelum mati, ada satu hal yang harus dilakukannya.

Baekhyun berdiri tertegun sejenak. Memandang bangunan kumuh di mana dia dibesarkan selama bertahun-tahun. Tidak ada yang berubah dari tempat ini. Bau kemiskinan masih menguar di udara dan Baekhyun sebenarnya benci untuk menginjakkan kakinya lagi di tempat ini.

Berjalan perlahan meniti tangga, menempatkan tangannya di pegangan tangga yang kotor dan penuh coretan-coretan. Debu-debu berhamburan di udara. Mengherankan karena ada banyak orang yang bertahan hidup di tempat ini selama bertahun-tahun termasuk dirinya dan wanita jalang bernama Kim Heechul itu.

Baekhyun mendorong pintu rumah kumuhnya dan segera mendapati sang ibu tengah duduk di sofa. Sebotol soju di tangannya dan mata yang menatap lurus pada layar televisi ketinggalan jaman. Mendengar pintu berderit, wanita itu menoleh.

"Oh!" Dia bersuara dengan antusias. Matanya berbinar senang dengan kedatangan Baekhyun. "Demi pantat neptunus, apakah itu kau, anak haram?"

Baekhyun menatap ibunya itu tajam.

"Oh tidak! Bagaimana ini? Rumah kumuh ini tidak pantas didatangi seorang simpanan orang kaya sepertimu... Sudikah kau duduk di sofa butut ini?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat sambil menepuk-nepuk sofa yang didudukinya.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Kim Heechul!" ujar Baekhyun geram. "Aku datang kemari bukan untuk berbasa-basi denganmu."

"Baiklah..." wanita itu mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Apa kau senang hidup seperti ini, Kim Heechul? Apa kau bahagia?" tanya Baekhyun lirih, tangisannya kembali pecah. "Kenapa kau tidak melakukan apapun dengan hidupmu?! Kau bisa menjadi orang yang lebih baik tapi kenapa kau diam saja dan terpuruk dalam neraka ini?"

Kim Heechul, untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidup, terdiam. Wajahnya yang kerap menjengkelkan dan penuh dengan kepalsuan, tiba-tiba saja terlihat muram.

"Kenapa... kenapa kau membiarkanku hidup?" isak Baekhyun. "Kau bisa saja membunuhku dan melanjutkan hidupmu tapi kenapa kau membiarkanku hidup?"

Baekhyun menghela napas dalam dan menatap ibunya lagi.

"Apa si Tuan kaya itu mengusirmu?" tanya Heechul.

"Itu bukan urusanmu!"

"Kau pasti tidak memberikan pelayanan memuaskan untuknya kan? Sudah kuduga! Sekarang dia pasti sedang mencari penggantimu!"

"Kenapa aku harus terlahir dari rahimmu? Kenapa aku tidak lahir dari rahim wanita kaya yang terhormat? Dengan begitu hidupku mungkin tidak akan semenyedihkan ini. Di matamu aku hanyalah seonggok sampah. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mendapatkan kebahagiaanku sendiri karena semua orang pun menganggapku sampah tak berharga."

"Hei—"

"Dan kau benar. Anak haram sialan sepertiku memang tidak pantas bahagia. Aku memang tercipta untuk membusuk di tempat ini. Tapi sayangnya, aku tidak akan sendirian. Aku akan membusuk bersamamu..." Baekhyun tertawa hambar.

.

.

.

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tanya Chanyeol sambil mengecup dahi istrinya.

Wanita itu mengangguk pelan. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol yang bidang, menghirup aroma maskulin suaminya yang selalu membuatnya nyaman. Sudah hampir satu minggu dirinya terbaring lemas di rumah sakit dan selama itu pula Chanyeol selalu berada di sisinya—tidak pernah meninggalkannya sedetikpun.

Tangan Chanyeol bergerak untuk mengelus pelan perut istrinya. Dia menghela napas lega. Pendarahan hebat yang dialami Dajung seminggu yang lalu ternyata tidak membuat mereka kehilangan bayi yang sangat mereka harapankan itu. "Dokter bilang anak kita tumbuh dengan sehat. Apa kau senang?"

"Aku sangat senang dan lega."

"Mulai sekarang, kita harus menjaganya dengan baik." Chanyeol menatap istrinya lembut. "Kupastikan tidak ada lagi yang bisa menyakiti kau dan anak kita."

"Terima kasih, sayang. Aku benar-benar mencintaimu."

"Apa kau siap untuk kembali ke rumah?" tanya Chanyeol.

Dajung menatapnya sedikit ragu. Dia benar-benar takut untuk kembali ke apartemen mereka. Meski dirinya tahu bahwa Chanyeol sudah mengusir Baekhyun, namun rasa takut itu tetaplah ada.

"Jangan khawatir. Mulai sekarang aku akan bekerja di rumah. Semua pekerjaanku akan kulakukan di rumah. Kau tidak akan sendirian karena aku selalu ada di sampingmu," kata Chanyeol yang bisa membaca keragu-raguan dalam tatapan istrinya.

Siang itu Chanyeol membawa Dajung keluar dari rumah sakit. Dengan perlahan dia menuntun istrinya untuk memasuki mobil mereka. Perjalanan pulang terasa begitu hangat karena dipenuhi dengan percakapan dan gurauan ringan yang saling mereka lemparkan satu sama lain.

Semua tampak begitu sempurna hingga Chanyeol merasakan ada yang salah dengan rem mobilnya. Dan semuanya terjadi begitu cepat. Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja kehilangan kendali atas mobilnya. Suara tabrakan kera pun terdengar. Tidak ada lagi yang diingatnya kecuali sosok istrinya yang samar-samar tampak tergeletak bersimpah darah di sampingnya.

.

.

.

Hari berganti hari. Baekhyun tidak ingat apakah dirinya masih hidup atau sudah kekal di neraka. Dia berada di ruangan gelap gulita. Tapi bau apek yang menguar dari kamar lama miliknya menyadarkan Baekhyun bahwa dirinya masih bernapas. Hidup dan menderita.

Tubuhnya yang ringkih dan kurus kering bergerak perlahan ketika cahaya mentari menyelinap sedikit melalui celah tirai yang hampir tertutup rapat sepenuhnya. Dia tidak ingat sudah berapa lama dia mengurung diri tanpa makan dan minum. Seharusnya dia sudah mati namun entah kenapa sampai saat ini dia masih bertahan hidup.

" _Jemarimu sangat cantik..."_

Baekhyun bisa mengingat dengan jelas kalimat yang dilontarkan Chanyeol padanya di malam terakhir mereka bercinta. Dan itu membuat hatinya kembali hancur. Dia merindukan Chanyeol. Dia merindukan bisikan-bisikan manis yang dilontarkan Chanyeol di telinganya. Dia merindukan suara bernada rendah dan berat milik pria itu. Dia merindukan segalanya yang ada dalam diri Chanyeol.

" _Baekhyun, b-boleh aku menciummu?"_

Ciuman pertama yang begitu memabukkan, yang membuat Baekhyun melupakan segalanya. Baekhyun seperti diangkat ke langit ke tujuh, melayang-layang di atas awan kebahagiaan. Bibir lembut nan tebal milik Chanyeol seolah melebur menjadi satu dengan bibirnya. Terasa panas dan basah. Menggelitik seluruh tubuhnya.

Baekhyun mengusap airmatanya, berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur. Tubuhnya lemas bukan main. Tidak ada asupan makanan sedikit pun yang mengisi perutnya selama beberapa hari dan dirinya juga sempat merasa heran karena tidak mendengar suara ribut ibunya yang selalu memekakkan telinga itu.

Saat Baekhyun keluar dari kamarnya, televisi menyala dan menampilkan acara-acara tidak menarik. Ruang tengahnya begitu gelap. Satu-satunya cahaya, berasal dari televisi. Baekhyun menyibakkan tirai lebar-lebar dan ruangan pun menjadi terang benderang.

Menemukan sepotong roti di atas meja makan, Baekhyun mengunyah roti itu dengan susah payah dan duduk di sofa sambil memindahkan channel televisi dengan bosan. Rumah terasa sepi. Terlalu sepi.

 _Breaking news!_

 _Jasad seorang wanita berusia di atas 30 tahun ditemukan hanyut terbawa arus sungai Han. Di duga, wanita tersebut melakukan percobaan bunuh diri dengan cara melompat dari jembatan. Polisi belum bisa menmastikan identitas mayat tersebut namun berdasarkan keterangan beberapa penduduk, mereka mengaku mengenali wajah wanita tersebut._

 _Wanita tersebut adalah seorang wanita penghibur berinisial KHC yang tinggal di pemukiman lampu merah di..._

Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya dengan tiba-tiba. Bulu di sekujur tubuhnya meremang seketika. Airmata sudah mengalir di pipinya. Jantungnya berdebar dengan sangat keras hingga terasa begitu menyakitkan. Dia merangsek masuk ke kamar tidur ibunya. Biasanya wanita itu sedang menghabiskan siang harinya dengan tidur seharian, tapi...

...dia tidak ada.

Menyusut airmatanya, Baekhyun melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar tidur ibunya. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak dia bisa mengingat, kini dia menginjakkan kaki di kamar tidur ibunya. Tidak ada yang istimewa di sana. Hanya tempat tidur kecil dengan lemari pakaian yang pintunya hampir lepas. Ada beberapa botol minuman kosong di sudut ruangan, juga beberapa puntung rokok.

Baekhyun duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Ranjangnya berderik pelan. Dia membuka laci di meja rias dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah foto seorang bayi laki-laki mungil. Baekhyun membalikkan foto tersebut dan di bagian belakangnya terdapat tulisan "Uri adeul, Baekhyunnie".

Entah mengapa, hati Baekhyun terasa mencelos.

Ibunya...wanita itu...menyimpan foto masa kecil Baekhyun?

Baekhyun menatap foto itu cukup lama. Dia sendiri bahkan tidak pernah tahu bagaimana rupanya saat kecil dulu karena tak ada satu foto pun yang terpajang di dinding rumahnya. Mungkin satu-satunya yang tersisa hanya selembar foto usang ini.

Tatapan Baekhyun teralih menuju meja rias. Beberapa makeup murahan memenuhi meja tersebut. Namun mata jelinya berhasil menangkap sesuatu yang di simpan di bawah botol lotion. Secarik kertas.

 _Uri adeul, Baekhyunnie..._

 _Selama ini hidupmu sangat berat ya? Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa melahirkanmu dalam kondisi yang lebih baik. Oh, maafkan aku karena sudah melahirkanmu ke dunia dan membuatmu menderita. Aku tahu aku bukan ibu yang baik untukmu._

 _Aku merasa lucu ketika harus menulis surat seperti ini. Tapi aku pikir, aku harus melakukannya. Karena jika tidak, sampai kapan pun kau tidak akan tahu kebenarannya. Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan mulutku sendiri, jadi aku menuliskannya dalam secarik kertas ini._

 _Aku terkadang tidak bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa hidupku benar-benar berantakan. Saat usiaku lima belas, aku mulai mengenal seorang pria. Layaknya remaja lain, kami berkencan. Dia pria yang sangat baik di mataku dan begitu mencintaiku. Tapi ketika aku mengandungmu, dia mulai berubah dan menjauhiku. Kemudian dia mengatakan bahwa berkencan denganku adalah sebuah kesalahan karena sebenarnya dia tidak tertarik pada wanita._

 _Dia benar-benar brengsek kan? Ya, dialah ayahmu._

 _Aku tidak bisa memaafkannya karena sudah pergi dari hidupku dan meninggalkan kita berdua._

 _Orangtuaku juga tidak ada bedanya. Mereka membuangku setelah mengetahui bahwa aku hamil. Aku memang menyedihkan. Di usia enam belas, aku melahirkanmu dan harus hidup terlunta-lunta di jalanan. Tidak punya keluarga dan tidak ada pekerjaan yang bisa kulakukan karena yah, aku tidak punya kemampuan apa-apa._

 _Satu-satunya pekerjaan yang bisa kulakukan hanya ini. Aku menghidupimu dengan melakukan hal-hal menjijikan ini._

 _Aku tahu aku memang pantas dibenci. Saat kau bertanya kenapa aku tidak membunuhmu saja, rasanya hatiku hancur. Aku memang punya mulut kotor yang tidak pernah berhenti menyumpah serapahimu, tapi ketika oranglain mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tentangmu, aku tidak segan-segan mencabut semua rambut dari kepalanya._

 _Aku selalu berpikir bahwa aku adalah ibu yang tidak berguna. Tapi kini aku bisa sedikit tersenyum. Setidaknya ada hal yang bisa kulakukan untukmu. Aku ingin kau bahagia. Tidak akan kubiarkan satu orang pun menghalangi jalanmu mendapatkan kebahagiaan, nak._

 _Aku, ibumu... sudah menyingkirkan orang yang menjadi batu sandungan hidupmu._

 _Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan untukmu._

 _Selamat tinggal. Semoga kau bahagia._

 _._

 _Ibumu,_

 _Kim Heechul_

Baekhyun meremas kertas di tangannya. Kenapa...? Kenapa semuanya jadi begini? Kenapa Baekhyun tiba-tiba merindukan ibunya? Ibu yang setengah mati di bencinya... kenapa?

"Ibu..." lirih Baekhyun, merosot ke lantai sambil terisak memeluk lututnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Sudah satu jam Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Chanyeol. Menekan bel berkali-kali namun tidak ada satu orang pun yang membukakan pintu. Dia mencoba untuk memasukkan kode pintu yang dihapalnya namun sepertinya Chanyeol sudah mengganti kodenya.

Dengan putus asa, Baekhyun kembali turun ke lobi. Memutuskan untuk bertanya pada sekuriti.

"Apa kau tidak tahu?" sang sekuriti malah bertanya balik.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Tuan Park Chanyeol dan istrinya mengalami kecelakaan. Kudengar istrinya meninggal seketika sementara Park Chanyeol mengalami luka yang cukup berat dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit."

.

.

.

"Tidak ada keluarga yang datang berkunjung..."

Baekhyun mendengar salah seorang perawat berbisik.

"Kasihan sekali dia. Istrinya meninggal sementara dirinya harus koma."

Baekhyun menghampiri meja resepsionis. "P-permisi... saya Byun Baekhyun. Apa Park Chanyeol—"

"Oh, apa hubungan anda dengan korban?"

"S-saya sepupunya."

"Sepupunya?"

"Y-ya. Sepupu jauhnya. Di mana kamar rawatnya?"

"Mari ikut saya," kata perawat.

Di sana, di ruang VIP, Baekhyun mendapati Chanyeol tengah berbaring lemah. Selang infus terhubung ke pergelangan tangan kanannya sementara selang bantuan penafasan terpasang di wajahnya. Luka-luka kecil tampak sudah mengering sementara luka besar masih dibalut rapi dengan perban.

"Tuan Park Chanyeol mengalami koma."

.

.

.

Baekhyun terjaga ketika merasakan sebuah pergerakan di sampingnya. Dia mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati tangan Chanyeol yang bergerak kaku. "C-chanyeol..."

"Nghhh," pria itu bergumam pelan.

Baekhyun mengusap airmatanya. Kemudian menekan tombol untuk memanggil dokter.

"Tuan Park Chanyeol sudah siuman. Dia memang akan mengalami kesulitan mengingat selama beberapa hari namun ingatannya akan kembali pulih seiring berjalannya waktu. Jadi bersabarlah..."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

.

.

.

"Dajung?"

Baekhyun berbalik ketika Chanyeol berujar pelan di belakangnya. Dia sedang mengupas buah apel untuk pria itu. "Ada apa, Chanyeol? Kau butuh sesuatu?" tanya Baekhyun lembut.

"Dajung, apa yang sedang kaulakukan?"

Baekhyun terdiam, menatap Chanyeol dengan dahi berkerut bingung. Apakah Chanyeol baru saja memanggilnya dengan nama Dajung?

"Dajung, kenapa kau tidak menjawab?"

"A-aku bukan—"

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja," kata Chanyeol, menghela napas lega sambil tersenyum.

Ada apa ini? Kenapa Chanyeol tiba-tiba bertingkah seperti itu?

Chanyeol menarik tangan Baekhyun, membuat bocah itu terduduk di tepi ranjang rumah sakit. Kemudian Chanyeol memeluknya erat. "Aku benar-benar merindukanmu," gumamnya di telinga Baekhyun.

"C-chanyeol—" Baekhyun berusaha melepaskan diri. "Aku bukan—"

"Sstt! Jangan katakan! Aku tidak mau dengar apapun," katanya sambil menaruh jari panjangnya di bibir Baekhyun. Kemudian senyum yang sejak tadi tersungging di bibirnya meredup. "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Baekhyun semakin khawatir.

"Ya, aku sangat baik, sayang. Kau tidak perlu cemas. Wajahmu pucat sekali. Apa kau sakit?"

"T-tidak. A-aku baik-baik saja."

"Apa benar yang dikatakan dokter kalau aku sudah bisa pulang hari ini?"

"Sebagian besar lukamu sudah sembuh dan ya, dokter bilang kau boleh pulang kapan pun juga."

"Bagaimana kalau hari ini saja? Aku sudah bosan di sini."

"Aku akan tanyakan pada dokter," kata Baekhyun.

.

.

.

Kembali ke apartemen rupanya membuat suasana hati dan kesehatan Chanyeol membaik. Dia mulai melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan ringan seperti bangun pagi dan membantu Baekhyun menyiapkan sarapan. Kemudian membantu Baekhyun mencuci mangkuk kotor dan membersihkan apartemen.

Semuanya kembali seperti semula kecuali satu hal.

"Dajung..."

"Hentikan, Chanyeol. Aku bukan Dajung," kata Baekhyun yang kehabisan kesabaran. Bagaimana tidak, jika setiap saat Chanyeol memanggilnya dengan nama wanita itu. Kepala Baekhyun rasanya mau pecah.

"Kenapa kau seperti ini?" tanya Chanyeol yang kebingungan dengan tingkah Baekhyun.

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan kalau aku bukan Dajung!"

"Aku tidak paham, kenapa kau mengatakan bahwa kau bukan Dajung? Jelas-jelas kau adalah Dajung, istriku."

"Bukan! Aku bukan Dajung. Namaku Byun Baekhyun. Dan Dajung-mu itu sudah tidak ada di dunia lagi!" pekik Baekhyun marah. Sekuat tenaga dia menahan airmatanya.

Chanyeol tertegun. "Baekhyun?"

"Ya, Baekhyun. Kau ingat aku?"

"T-tidak." Chanyeol menggeleng. "Lantas ke mana Dajung?"

"Dajung sudah meninggal, Chanyeol. Kau harus bisa menerima kenyataan itu."

Chanyeol kembali terdiam. Meninggal? Kapan? Kenapa? Dia benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Seharian Chanyeol tampak begitu murung. Dia menolak untuk berbicara, juga menolak untuk makan. Dia tampak begitu terpukul dengan berita kematian Dajung. Tapi yang membuatnya bingung adalah dia tidak tahu kapan dan di mana Dajung mati. Dia tidak mengerti.

"Chanyeol, setidaknya makanlah sesuatu. Kau bisa sakit kalau kau terus mengurung diri," kata Baekhyun dari luar.

Tapi Chanyeol bergeming. Dia tetap tidak bisa mengenyahkan Dajung dari pikirannya. Istrinya itu tengah hamil, kan? Dia tengah mengandung anak Chanyeol? Lantas apa penyebab kematiannya?

"Chanyeol, kumohon..."

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu. Mendengar suara isakan dari bocah laki-laki di luar pintu kamarnya. Entah kenapa dadanya tiba-tiba saja terenyuh. Bocah laki-laki yang selama ini ada di sampingnya dan merawatnya itu sudah begitu baik. Meski Chanyeol tidak bisa mengingatnya, namun dia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa selama ini, dia menggantungkan hidupnya pada bocah bernama Baekhyun itu.

"Chanyeol, aku tahu kau begitu terpukul. Aku tahu kau juga membenciku," ujar Baekhyun samar-samar dari luar pintu. "Tapi kumohon jangan seperti ini. Kalau kau menginginkan aku pergi, baiklah aku akan pergi. Tapi jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri seperti ini..."

Chanyeol membuka pintu secara perlahan. Dilihatnya laki-laki itu berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya. Wajahnya basah oleh airmata dan ketika mata mereka bertemu, Chanyeol bisa menangkap perasaan luka dan putus asa dalam tatapannya.

"Aku akan perg—"

"Jangan pergi," cegah Chanyeol. "Tetaplah di sini. Di sisiku, B-baekhyun."

.

.

.

Semuanya terasa sempurna. Indah.

Baekhyun menengadahkan kepalanya ketika Chanyeol menciumi dadanya, kemudian turun ke perutnya yang datar, dan semakin turun ke kemaluannya yang setengah tegang. Tangan besar Chanyeol tiba-tiba saja sudah menggenggamnya, membuat Baekhyun tersentak dan mendesah. Tangan itu dengan perlahan namun erat mulai mengurut kemaluan Baekhyun.

"Ahhhh sshhh Yeol... kumohon...sshhh..."

Detik berikutnya benda itu sudah masuk ke dalam mulut Chanyeol sepenuhnya. Baekhyun membeliak nikmat. Tubuhnya menggelinjang didera kenikmatan yang luar biasa ketika Chanyeol memaju-mundurkan kemaluannya dan menghisapnya kencang.

Kepalanya pusing. Terasa berputar-putar. Namun itu terasa menyenangkan.

Tangan Baekhyun terulur untuk meremas rambut Chanyeol. Sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya, Baekhyun berusaha melampiaskan rasa nikmatnya dengan mencengkram erat rambut hitam pria itu. Dan ketika puncak kenikmatannya datang, Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan lenguhan panjangnya.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh..."

Chanyeol kembali mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Baekhyun dan tersenyum lembut. "Kau menyukainya?" bisiknya lembut di telinga Baekhyun.

"Y-ya. Aku sangat menyukainya."

"Kau tampak begitu kelelahan. Apa sebaiknya kita berhenti saja, sayang?"

"Tidak," sahut Baekhyun cepat. Dia menggeleng kencang sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Mana mungkin mereka berhenti di tengah-tengah permainan seperti ini?

Chanyeol yang merasa gemas dengan tingkah Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk segera melumat bibir tipis nan merah itu. Tangannya dia gunakan untuk mengelus lembut kulit wajah Baekhyun. Sementara tangan yang lain mulai memilin puting Baekhyun yang sudah menegang.

"Love," panggil Chanyeol. Dia mengulurkan telunjuknya ke bibir Baekhyun. "Hisap."

Baekhyun menurut. Dia memasukkan telunjuk Chanyeol ke dalam mulutnya, melumuri jari itu dengan liurnya sendiri.

Kemudian Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan mengarahkannya pada lubang Baekhyun yang sempit dan berkedut. Dia menatap Baekhyun ketika dengan hati-hati mulai memasukkan jarinya ke sana.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, menahan sensasi yang cukup tidak nyaman yang ditimbulkan oleh jari tersebut.

"Sakit?" tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng. Oh, ini tidak seberapa bila dibandingkan dengan kejantanan Chanyeol yang besar.

Ketika dua jari sudah masuk ke dalam, Baekhyun mulai kehabisan napas. Dan ketika Chanyeol mulai menggerakkannya secara cepat, Baekhyun kehilangan kendali dan mulai mendesah lagi.

"Y-yeol...shh..."

"Sabar sayang... Lubangmu belum cukup merenggang."

Tapi Baekhyun menggeleng kencang. Kalau Chanyeol tidak segera memasukinya sekarang, dia tidak bisa menjamin dirinya bisa menahan orgasmenya lebih lama lagi.

Melihat ketidaksabaran di mata Baekhyun, Chanyeol tertawa pelan. Mengecup bibir Baekhyun singkat kemudian menempatkan kejantanannya di lubang Baekhyun. Dia mulai menekan dan melesakkan kejantanannya dengan perlahan.

"Ahh cium aku," kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun meraih tengkuk pria itu dan menciumnya dalam.

Ketika kejantanan Chanyeol sudah masuk sepenuhnya, barulah Baekhyun bisa bernapas lega. Dia menatap mata Chanyeol yang diliputi kabut nafsu. Pria perkasa ini tampak begitu tampan. Gagah dan membuatnya merasa aman.

"Yeol, kau tahu kan aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tahu," kata Chanyeol. Dia mulai bergerak perlahan, memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya keluar masuk lubang sempit yang menjepit sempurna milik Baekhyun. Dia bersumpah tidak akan pernah bosan untuk bercinta dengan Baekhyun.

Di antara desahan yang bersahutan, keringat yang saling membaur, bibir yang saling berpagut, Baekhyun mulai kembali merasakan puncak kenikmatannya. Kemudian tak lama setelahnya, Chanyeol menyusul dengan menyemburkan seluruh spermanya ke dalam tubuh Baekhyun.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, B-baekhyun."

.

.

.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

.

.

.

 **Gosh! Need a million year buat merampungkan FF satu ini. Maafkan diriku sempat mengabaikan FF ini. My first yaoi fic... oh neptunus, CHANBAEK memang the best.**

 **Kenapa gue bisa terobsesi dengan dua cowok itu?**

 **Hahahaha...**

 **Last chapter yang butuh perjuangan banget buat nyelesain nya. Semoga tidak mengecewakan ya. Yang penting CHANBAEK bersatu dan happy ending.**

 **Oh ya btw, author nangis pas bikin bagian emaknya Baek (Umi heechul) yang nulis surat buat anaknya... hiks... ternyata oh ternyata, segarang-garangnya seorang ibu, tetep dia sayang banget sama anaknya.**

 **Hueeeeeee...**

 **Give me your last review guys!**

 **Thanks udah mengikuti FF ini dari awal yaa...**

 **Meskipun hanya empat Chapter, tapi proses pembuatannya cukup panjang. Hahaha. Bikinnya menguras energi juga karena author emank sengaja membangun chemistry antara Baek dan Yeol nya melalui adegan ranjang (plak! Apaan sih?!)**

 **Oke deh, sampai jumpa di karya author selanjutnya ya .**

 **Give me your warm hug ... muachhhh**

 **NB : Check out my new chaptered FF (Welcome To My Life Again) cast nya maih tetep CHANBAEK. Thanks.**


End file.
